Return of the Knight of the Wind
by Werehog20
Summary: After the events of the Time Eater, Sonic's world has been at peace. However, Eggman's latest plot may prove to change this with some power from the medieval past, causing Sonic to rely on old friends and tactics. This also introduces my O.C.'s first meeting with Sonic. This is my first story so be sure to offer nice but honest input in your review!
1. Chapter 1 Revival of the Past

**_Return of the Knight of the Wind_**

Chapter 1 – Revival of the Past

"_You shall regret the day you ever raised your sword against me!" proclaimed the Black Knight. Sonic and his trusty sacred sword Caliburn had quickly gone to Avalon to face off against the Black Knight and bring order once more to Camelot Castle and to the citizens of the kingdom._

"_Let's finish this off once and for all!" replied Sonic as he took off in pursuit of the Black Knight. "Onward Sonic, Knight of the Wind!" exclaimed Caliburn as Sonic neared to make his Soul-Surged strike…_

* * *

BANG! Sonic awoke to the sound of Knuckles' fist pounding on the front door. He had fallen asleep on his soft blue couch after reading through his old adventure in King Arthur's book, now dubbed _Sonic and the Black Knight__. _As he looked around dazed and thought about why Knuckles came to his house at such an unusual hour, Knuckles' temper got the best of him and broke through the door. As Knuckles tossed aside the door's splintered remains Sonic asked, "Whoa Knux! Ever heard the expression KNOCK on wood?"

"That's not the issue at the moment. Tails has something urgent to tell you and since your royal knightliness wasn't awake I had to bust your Z's… or your door anyways," replied Knuckles as he saw Sonic holding his book.

"Alright I'm coming; I'll be there in a Sonic second… Or two…" answered Sonic groggily as he slowly got up and pulled on his beloved red sneakers.

When Sonic finally pulled himself together and ran to Tails' house, he found the yellow-orange two-tailed fox sitting nervously on a recliner chair in his modernized yellow living room. Knuckles, still worked up from having to wake up Sonic, was in the adjacent game room, punching the stuffing out of a fighting dummy oddly resembling a certain blue hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic! What took you so long?" Tails urgently asked.

Before Sonic could answer Knuckles uppercut the dummy, sent its head flying into the living room, and mocked, "Well his majesty couldn't pull his big nose out of his book!"

"You're one to talk with the snout you sport Knucklehead," Sonic retorted. "Anyways, I was having a heck of a dream where I was back in the story book fighting the Black Knight, King Arthur-"

"Do you still expect us to believe that you went into two story books where you fought alongside a genie in a (jewelry) ring to defeat an Eraser thing and a talking sword to defeat a black knight and crazy witch?"

"No offense Sonic, but that does sound quite far-fetched…" commented Tails. _No wonder Amy was mad at Sonic for a week after he got that book… _ "Anyways, lately there has been a large amount of Egg Fighters and hovercrafts entering deep into the forest. They seem to be searching for something, yet my equipment doesn't detect any Chaos Emeralds. I think it'd be for the best to go check out what Eggman's-"

"Finally something to do!" interrupted Sonic with joy. "I thought for a moment ol' Baldy Nosehair had given up after the Time Eater incident failed!"

"Baldy… Nosehair? Where… the hell did that… come from?" Knuckles said between laughs.

"It was back when the wisp Yacker… Never mind, let's get going to the Deep Woods," answered Tails. "Something looked odd about the Fighters that were going in… Anyways, it's been a while since Knuckles came on an adventure hasn't it?"

"This will be just like the good ol' days! Remember how the once short and childish Tails used to kick your ass to send you into a team blast Sonic?"

"Yeah, that was also back when you weren't as much of a hothead," Sonic jokingly said. "Anyways, here we go!"

**Author's Note: Well here it is, my first fanfiction. I hope this is enjoyable as I'll try to post new chapters every few days. Please review and offer feedback to what you liked and what could be improved, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Egg Knight Army's Debut

_Return of the Knight of the Wind_

Chapter 2 – The Egg Knight Army's Debut

"_This place looks oddly familiar…" _thought Sonic as the original trio rushed in between the gaps of the plentiful trees of the Deep Woods. _"I know King Arthur was just a story, and a great one at that, but…"_

* * *

"_What shall it be? Will you abandon your sword and leave?" questioned Sir Lancelot as he challenged Sonic to a duel. Sonic and Lancelot were in the dusk of the Deep Woods as Sonic was on his way to see the Lady of the Lake. However, before Sonic could get there he was confronted by Lancelot, following the orders of the Black Knight._

"_Sounds good to me!" said Sonic amused. "Fool! A knight never flees his foe!" scolded Caliburn…_

"_May I have your name, apprentice knight?"_

_Before Sonic could answer Caliburn jumped into Sonic's hand and stated, "He is Knave the Hedgehog, and he accepts your challenge!" "Hey wait a second here!"_

"_Very well, then! Brace yourself, Knave the Hedgehog!"_

* * *

"Hello? King Needle Mouse we have company!" shouted Knuckles, snapping Sonic out of his thoughts and into the situation at hand. "We could use some help with these Egg Fighter things over here if you're not too busy!"

Within a second Sonic looked at what was going on. Debris from the once breath taking trees had fallen on the ground as a small army of Egg Fighters surrounded the trio. Furthermore, the Egg Fighters oddly emulated the style of knights of the middle ages with shining red and yellow metallic armor, a variety of long & short swords arming them, and shields with the dreaded Eggman logo dead center protecting them.

"Heh, this is new, Eggman never gives up does he?" Sonic confidently spoke. "Was this what you were worried about Tails? It'll be over in a flash!" Sonic then jumped up high and with a curling motion executed a flawless series of homing attacks, knocking down each target as he went. "Too easy, piece of -" Suddenly the Egg Knights rose up ominously and lunged towards the trio, raising their swords to strike the ground which the trio stood upon. Remembering an old technique, Tails quickly grabbed onto Sonic & Knuckles and quickly flew them to a tree still intact. "That was a close one, nice thinking with the ol' Flying Formation Tails! They're tougher than they look… Huh?"

The tree that the trio stood upon shook violently as a group of Egg Knights slashed the trunk. Sonic whispered to Tails & Knuckles and quickly acted by boosting down the trunk of the tree with Tails & Knuckles spin-dashing after the Blue Blur and head on with the foes. As they looked back they found the Egg Knights once again standing back up with nothing more than a few scuff marks. As the Egg Knights' swords started to glow, Sonic grabbed Tails & Knuckles and said, "Oh crap! We need to get away ASAP or we'll be deli meat!"

"Huh? Why- Whoa!" both replied as Sonic boosted them out of the Egg Knights' range. "What was that about?"

"They were about to execute a Soul-Surge, an extremely fast and powerful strike that could've killed us," replied Sonic.

"Ok... Well at least that's over with…" added Tails.

"Oh ho ho ho, not by a long shot kitsune."

"Eggman?"

"Don't you mean Baldy Nosehair?" corrected Knuckles. "Heh heh heh…"

"Damn you Sonic and annoying Wisps! I thought you forgot about that… Anyways, I expected you guys to arrive by now, so I had this created!" At Eggman's command appeared an Egg Knight with an extra amount of armor around its shoulders, chest, and knees, dual broad swords, and with the small legion of standard Egg Knights to boot, this didn't look good.

"What, no long, boring speech Eggman?" joked Sonic. _Well that's better than the speech filled with annoying Amusement Park jokes…_

"I've got better things to tend to than rant at a pincushion that doesn't appreciate my speeches anyways! Attack Egg Paladin!"

**Author's Note: Well it looks like the trio has run into their first conflict hasn't it? I hope you enjoy and please offer feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Egg Paladin's Strike

_Return of the Knight of the Wind_

Chapter 3 – The Egg Paladin's Strike

"Look out!" shouted Knuckles as he held back the Egg Paladin's swords with his namesake. "Ugh, how are we supposed to beat this Paladin thing when we can't even dent a single one of those tin cans?" As Knuckles' namesake started to crack and bleed Tails quickly flew them onto a large rock.

"If I remember correctly, Paladins are known for their strength, so lets hit them at Sonic speed!" stated Sonic. "Heh heh heh"

"How did you know about the traits about Paladins?" asked Tails. "Was that also in your story book?"

"Again, it wasn't a story! And I learned that from the style of a certain Knuckleheaded Paladin. Now leave this to me!" With that Sonic jumped off and performed a series of Homing Attacks from Knight to Knight. As he got to the Paladin in the middle he did a series of short Boost Attacks while dodging its blows. As he Jump Boosted back to the rock the Egg Paladin accidentally struck an Egg Knight, obliterating it with one blow.

"So that's it!" exclaimed Tails. "It appears that only a sword made from that material can damage them! Sonic and Knuckles, do you think you can get a sword to use against the Knights?"

"One step ahead of you!" shouted Knuckles as he glided off of the rock and into the fray. A few seconds later he wall-climbed back up with three swords for the price of three missing namesakes. As Sonic & Tails looked at the bleeding wounds, Knuckles commented, "Eh, no sweat, it's my fault for not staying in peak condition. Now let's make some scrap metal! … What?"

"Uh, leave the puns to me ok Knux?" said Sonic. As he saw Tails' uncertainty he asked, "Tails, are you going to pick up that sword or just stand there and be an Omachao? Now enough talk, follow my lead!" _This sword will make it much easier, but it won't be as good as Caliburn…_

With that last thought the trio, led by Sonic, jumped off and went head on, each taking on a separate group of Egg Knights. Sonic quickly moved about with Boost and slashed through 10 Egg Knights in no time at all.

"Whoa…" said Tails as he managed to strike down one Knight with his long sword.

"Damn Sonic! Leave some for us!" shouted Knuckles as he destroyed three Knights and claimed a second short sword.

"If you think that's good, get a load of this!" _Did I just say that? Ugh, anyways… _"Soul-Surge!" With that, Sonic's Knight Sword started to glow, followed by the Blue Blur speeding from Knight to Knight, leaving only a pile of powdered metal in his wake. "Heh, is that all you got Eggman?"

"RESTORATION – ACTIVATED!" exclaimed the Egg Paladin as the powdered metal rose at the glowing movement of the dual swords. In a dark flash all of the Egg Knights that were defeated returned and were fully functional.

"What the hell! That's not scientifically possible!" exclaimed Tails.

"Bro, just relax," responded a surprised Sonic. _Note to self, check on what Tails has been up to lately..._

"Yeah, you're right, we just need to defeat the Egg Paladin first, I think…"

"Can you two just shut up and hold off the Knights?" exclaimed Knuckles as he was going head to head with the Egg Paladin. "Oh crap too late…" During the time that Sonic was resting from the strained Soul-Surge and Tails freaking out, the Egg Knights had sent for reinforcements and had surrounded all three of them. "Sonic, can't you do another one of those Soul things?"

"I can't, without Caliburn I strained myself to be able to do that…" replied Sonic.

"Still thinking about a made up sword even at a time like this?"

Ignoring Knuckles' comment, Sonic thought, _"If only Caliburn was here, then I would've defeated these bots in no time at all…" _as the Egg Knights and Paladin closed in on the trio…

**Author's Note: Well Eggman has proved to be getting smarter lately hasn't he? I hope you enjoy and please review your likes and any improvements that can be made, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4 The New, Old, and Disturbing

_Return of the Knight of the Wind_

Chapter 4 – The New, Old, and Disturbing…

**Author's Note: First of all, I need to thank SonicFanaticInc for the book cover that displays my O.C. She drew it for me as a birthday present based on my likes almost a year ago and I've always thought what kind of back story he could have. After playing Sonic and the Black Knight this idea for a sequel stormed in my head, so when I finally made an account, this was the first story I wanted to try so I could develop the drawing into my own O.C. with abilities, a story, etc. Thanks SonicFanaticInc! :)**

**I'd also like to thank ShadowEmpress76, Disasterous Sonic, BlackSandHeart, and Gnat1 for reading and reviewing.**

**With that said, I hope you enjoy this longer chapter!**

* * *

As the Egg Knights and Paladin closed in on the trio… "ULTIMATE SOUL-SURGE!" As the trio turned to the direction of the voice they found a gigantic cyan energy wave approaching rapidly.

"Tails!" shouted Sonic as him and Knuckles got into Flying Formation.

"Leave it to me!" replied the two-tailed kitsune as he flew the trio onto the large rock. By the time the cyan wave passed by, all of the Egg Knights and the Egg Paladin were demolished into nothing but a puddle of water.

"Perfectly executed, your skill is improving Sir Bedwyr the Second."

"About time… You gave me… Credit… Aquarion!"

As the trio turned to the voices they saw a blond-haired, yellow eyed turtle-mobian wearing an aqua shirt with deep blue arms and legs. His chest had a blue X with the symbol of the Virgo on top that was puffing from pushing his strength to its limit. Instead of having a turtle shell he had a shield with the same design and pattern, and in the other hand he held a sword with a golden flare style and a double tip. As he approached Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, his shield transformed into his missing turtle shell and the sword was enveloped by two golden spirals.

"That was a close one, are you guys unharmed?" asked the turtle-mobian.

"Yeah, thanks for the help! Who are you?" responded Sonic.

"My name is Sir Bedwyr II, Knight of the Sea and current heir to the throne of Camelot… But just call me Bedwyr instead of all that royalty crap…"

"Fool!" interrupted Aquarion. "Do you not realize who you are speaking with?"

Bedwyr studied Sonic for a moment, gasped and said, "My apologies for not recognizing you sooner, oh Knight of the Wind and eternal king of Camelot Castle!"

Tails & Knuckles slowly turned and stared at Sonic, who was somewhat surprised and uncomfortable in saying, "Well do you guys believe me now?"

"Today has been a sad day in science, regenerating robots, kings from the Middle Ages, and magic swords… And now Sonic is a King from the past… Oh boy…"

"Ugh, I hate to admit it… But I guess you were somewhat right Needle-Mouse…"

"I told you that wasn't a story... Although I had no idea that Camelot was beyond our present day Deep Woods…"

"Knave! _(Both Sonic and Bedwyr looked at Aquarion)_ Go ahead and explain to him the whereabouts of his sword! A Knight without his sword should be wondering about such a dilemma shouldn't he?"

"Oh yeah!" responded Bedwyr. "After the issue with the Dark Queen and your disappearance, Sir Bedwyr the First, one of the older original Knights of the Round, returned Caliburn to Nimue (the Lady of the Lake), who left him in his original resting place near the mountains of the Misty Lake to await the Knight of the Wind's return. Is that correct Aquarion?"

"Poor grammar for a king to be, but very well… Where has Sir Sonic gone?"

As soon as Aquarion finished his sentence a signature Sonic Boom replied, leaving the others in his wake. "I can see why he's called Knight of the Wind… See Aquarion, not all knights/kings have to be proper!"

"Well he's an exception. Besides, your manners as a king are yet to be refined…" _Only_ _Mobius knows what would've happened if Sir Sonic had ruled as a king… _"Onwards Knave! I do wish to meet my other half before the next fortnight if possible…"

* * *

"So Bedwyr, what was that thing you did with your shell?" asked Tails as the others ran to catch up with Sonic.

"I guess you could say that's one of my unique magical traits," responded Bedwyr. "I can change my shell into whatever armor/protection I need. I can shorten it into a shield for standard Knight Combat, make it disappear for fast Cavalier combat, or expand it into full body armor for Paladin combat."

"And what was that energy wave you did?" added Knuckles. "A Soul-Surge thing?"

"An Ultimate Soul-Surge," responded Aquarion. "It's an amplified Soul-Surge that only highly ranked Knights can perform. It was inspired by Excalibur's golden Soul-Surge that defeated the Dark Queen in the first place. Anyways Bedwyr's standard Soul-Surge is an Aqua Cannon as he lunges forward with me while his Ultimate is a large wave of pure Aqua energy." _"Although that's barely the first time he's been able to completely use it…" thought Aquarion afterwards._

"Whoa… But who exactly is this Dark Queen?" asked Tails.

"She was the granddaughter of Merlin, who made an illusionary King Arthur. As Merlin's illusion was corrupted by Excalibur's scabbard, she took the opportunity to try to create an eternal kingdom of darkness, but Sir Sonic stopped her just as the Dark Hollow (the dark eternal kingdom) was forming."

"_No wonder science was a heresy back then, magic, witches, and eternal darkness?" _thought Tails after hearing Aquarion's explanation. _"This is a lot to take in, even for me! Did that sound like I bragged? Maybe Sonic's personality is slightly rubbing off... There he is!"_ "Hey Sonic! Wait for us!"

* * *

At Caliburn's resting place, Sonic was on top of the rocky hill while Tails, Knuckles, and Bedwyr & Aquarion were waiting at the bottom. Everyone was anticipating the moment of seeing Sonic's sword after hearing of its legend.

"_Well this is it," thought Sonic. "I don't know what Eggman is up to with this Knight scheme, but if I want to fight back I'll need you my old friend…" _"Here goes nothing!" called out Sonic as he grabbed Caliburn and pulled on its handle. As Caliburn was released a golden light shone upon Sonic as he transformed into Excalibur Form. "Caliburn?"

Caliburn's eyes slowly opened to the sound of Sonic's voice and replied, "Sir Sonic… Is it really you?"

"The one and only Sonic the Hedgehog."

As Sonic and Caliburn came down the others were breath-taken at the sight of the legendary holy sword and golden armor.

"Why are Sir Gawain, the Two-Tailed Blacksmith, a turtle, and a peculiar sword here Sir Sonic?" asked Caliburn.

"Sir Gawain? That sounds noble… But I'm Knuckles, guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island."

"A Blacksmith? I'm more of a mechanic… I'm Tails by the way."

"Hey I'm not just any turtle! I'm the next heir of Camelot, Sir Bedwyr II!"

"Peculiar? I am Aquarion, a sword forged with the aquatic strength of the Misty Lake itself!"

"My apologies, it's nice to make your acquaintances, but Sonic, does my awakening mean that I'm needed to defeat the Dark Queen once again?"

"What?" At that moment a dark energy pulsed through the kingdom of Camelot as Eggman hovered past Sonic's group with none other than the Dark Queen Merlina at his side. "Eggman, get back here!" _"And ugh, did I just see those two… Snuggled close together?"_ As Sonic flew up to pursue them, Merlina quickly shot a dark energy ball at him. Sonic tried to deflect the shot, but upon impact he instantly fell to the ground and reverted into his normal form.

"Oh ho ho ho, so long Sonic! I hope you remember the way your world looked because it won't be the same ever again! Right my sweet and lovely Merlina?"

"Exactly most humble and valiant King Robotnik, now show me this Eggmanland kingdom you wish to create…"

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter holds a lot of information doesn't it? To stay with the Arthurian theme I chose a name that also was a Knight of the Round. The original Bedwyr (or Bedivere) was one of the earlier characters in legend and King Arthur's marshal, but the most known thing of this knight is that he returned Excalibur to Nimue as King Arthur departed to Avalon. Coincidental?**

**Caliburn is awakened, but somehow lacks the strength of Excalibur Sonic. As a twist, Eggman has revived Merlina and has her under control? (After hearing so many Sonic couples, why not let Eggman in the fun?) Comment your likes and what can be improved, I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5 Nimue's Advice

_Return of the Knight of the Wind_

Chapter 5 – Nimue's Advice

"Uh… What happened?" Sonic slowly sat up as he thought, _"Owww, why am I so hurt? For Mobius' sake why do I always have to fall on my head? Huh, did Eggman actually have a girl that would go along with him? Ugh… Another thing, why does Eggman always try to make an empire called Eggmanland? Why not something that sounds more threatening? His empire name sounded better when it was just the 'Robotnik Empire"... Oh now I remember, I was trying to protect against Merlina's dark energy ball, thinking Excalibur's power would absorb it… But why didn't that work? It felt as if I was completely powerless…"_

"Sonic? Sonic! You ok there?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, although how many falls on my head does that make now?"

"At least four… Maybe, anyways, what is this place?"

As Sonic looked around, he was on a stone platform that jutted from the shore of the Misty Lake into its center. Tails had been resting on a stone bench taking care of Caliburn while Bedwyr & Aquarion were on the shore trying to teach Knuckles to use his dual short swords. "We're in Nimue's home aren't we Caliburn?"

"Indeed. After we collapsed the others brought us here to be healed with Nimue's reviving water. Nimue herself tended to us and instructed me to bring you to her after you've rested."

"Well let's not keep the Lady waiting!"

* * *

"Um Sonic? Why does the Lady of the Lake look like Amy?" asked Knuckles as everyone sat down at Nimue's Misty table.

"Yeah, I want to know too," added Tails. "Sonic, are you hiding some feelings for a certain pink hedgehog back home?"

"Huh? No way!" exclaimed Sonic as he sat down uncomfortably next to Nimue.

"Um, what do you mean Tails?" asked Bedwyr.

"Does Sir Sonic have a maiden back where he comes from?" added Caliburn. "A princess to be his matching queen?"

"Back home there's a pink hedgehog called Amy that always wants to be Sonic's-"

"Uh aren't we disrespecting Nimue guys?" interrupted Sonic. "Right Aquarion?"

"I've never seen such disrespect for a lady, especially for Nimue, who is also the source of my strength! Please Lady Nimue; explain to these ruffians what the situation of the Kingdom is."

"That's exactly what has me curious," said Nimue as images was displayed on the Misty table. The images showed different areas of Camelot Castle and of its happy citizens. "It appears that Merlina and this Eggman person don't want to take over Camelot. Sure there are Egg Knights scattered throughout the land, but it appears that they only mean to stall you Knight of the Wind."

"Well Merlina did mention helping Eggman with making his 'Kingdom'," added Sonic.

"Furthermore, I cannot sense Merlina's or Eggman's presence; they appear to have left the Kingdom through the Deep Woods. What does lie beyond those woods by the way?"

"The near-by forests and Spagonia…" said Tails.

"Red Mountain and Angel Island…" added Knuckles.

"Green Hill and the rest of Mobius…" added Sonic. "Eggman wants to create an eternal Eggmanland all over the world doesn't he?"

"Is that even possible?" asked Tails.

"Yes, very much so," replied Nimue. "Merlina supposedly gave up her dark magic, but with some time she could reawaken them and do just that."

"How much time?"

"It depends, but when I sent Sir Sonic to do the three deeds before defeating the Black Knight three days had gone by… So I suppose that would be a safe bet."

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Sonic as he got up. "We should get going!"

"Wait Sir Sonic," calmly said Nimue.

"…"

As Sonic sat slowly back down Nimue continued by saying, "Your heart and chivalry are pure, but your low tolerance can be your fatal flaw… Anyways, you'll need the full power of Excalibur if your wish to defeat the Dark Queen once again, especially now that Eggman is assisting her… I assume you found out the hard way that Caliburn lacks his full power?"

"Yeah what gives?"

"After you left and the Knights of the Round slowly started to disperse and expire, Sir Lancelot, Gawain, and Percival left their sacred swords in their respected barrier stones scattered throughout Camelot. To gain Excalibur's full power you'll need to prove yourself worthy once again by overcoming obstacles and obtaining these sacred swords."

"It's just like collecting the Chaos Emeralds but with swords," added Knuckles, "Right Sonic?"

"Yeah, so we just need to head to the barrier stones in the Shrouded Forest, the Great Megalith, and the Cauldron right?" asked Sonic.

"Correct, but may I suggest going to the Great Megalith first? Eggman's Knights has that region, which is now Camelot's armory, under control. This was what allowed him to reawaken Merlina in the first place," added Nimue. Then she turned to Knuckles and asked, "Did Sonic ever tell you that you resemble Sir Gawain?"

"Uh yeah, back when he first told us of his crazy adventure, why?"

"I believe you could very well be the descendent of Sir Gawain and be able to wield his Sacred Sword Galatine to assist Sir Sonic & Bedwyr."

"He has progressed rapidly in Dual Sword Paladin-Combat... For a knave…" remarked Aquarion.

"Ok that settles it!" exclaimed Sonic. "Now may we please go Nimue?"

"Very well. But be careful of the Egg Knights and other obstacles that will try to stop you... And beware that patience…" said Nimue before she disappeared with the mist of the lake.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope this makes sense to everyone, I needed to make another 'explanation chapter' so the story could progress, but now Sonic and his group have a purpose to smash Eggman's robots! Lol, please enjoy and offer your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6 Battle of the Great Megalith

_**Return of the Knight of the Wind**_

**Chapter 6 – Battle of the Great Megalith**

"So I'm supposed to be a knight just like you two?" asked Knuckles with confusion as Sonic & Caliburn, Tails, Knuckles, and Bedwyr & Aquarion traveled to the Great Megalith through the grass-covered ruins of the Titanic Plain.

"I suppose so," answered Bedwyr.

"And I thought I left the Knuckleheaded Paladin in the past," added Sonic sarcastically. "Darn."

"Wait a minute…" said Knuckles as he came to a stop.

"What is it Knuckles?" asked Tails.

"So that Knuckleheaded Paladin you mentioned from before was me?"

"_More like empty-headed," thought Sonic. "I could say that, but we are in a rush, so…" _"Of course it was you! Knuckle-headed! Anyways I don't know about you slow-mos, but I think we should keep going!"

* * *

The scorching sun had changed into an eerie twilight as the group arrived at the Great Megalith. Searchlights illuminated the Egg Knights & Paladins that had overrun the current Camelot Armory as well as the Camelot Army imprisoned in the skyscraper-high jail cart-towers. Sonic's group had arrived near one of the entrances guarded by two Egg Paladins, hidden in the shadows to take the situation in.

"The Royal Army of Camelot…" whispered Bedwyr. "I must free them!"

"How?" asked Knuckles.

"We're heavily outnumbered. We need to retrieve Galatine, free Bedwyr's army, and defeat a large Egg Army… We'll need a plan for this." responded Tails.

"Usually I just storm in, but since we have so many things to do I'm willing to listen," added Sonic. "So what did you have in mind?"

"Actually, that was part of my plan Sonic. You could storm in to create an opening where everyone can come in during the initial confusion and counter attack. Then you could lead Knuckles to the Barrier Stone since you know where it is while Bedwyr and I can go free his army. When we both finish our tasks, then we can attack the remaining Egg Army in the area."

"Hm, Tails is quite resourceful," remarked Aquarion.

"Yeah, it balances out the group to have a level-headed genius and a Knuckle-headed fighter," said Sonic.

"Don't forget the one who's always thinking with his feet instead of his head!" added Tails. "Without me you'd be stuck in one of Eggman's traps instantly!"

"And without me you wouldn't be able to stop them. Now let's put that little plan of yours into effect little bro."

* * *

As the moon and stars were completely visible in the sky, Sonic stepped out of the shadows and Boost-Slashed past the two Egg Paladins, causing them to explode and light the entrance. When the searchlights focused on the explosion, they shone upon the Blue Blur Jump-Slashing through the Egg Knights below, causing each one he reached to either short-circuit or join the eruption of robots. Knuckles was on Sonic's trail with his two short swords at his side slashing any Egg Knights that yet to have combusted. Bringing up the rear was Bedwyr in Cavalier-Form and Tails, holding their own against the Egg Knights as they headed up the first of many jail carts.

* * *

Sonic & Knuckles

"Knuckles you still there?" shouted Sonic he and Knuckles ran through the Egg Knight - infested tunnel that led to the Barrier Stone.

"Yeah!" replied Knuckles as he took out three Egg Knights. "Hey, the tunnel ends here, where to now?"

"Just break through the rock with the square symbol Knux!"

"Call me Knux one more time and I'll use YOU to break through it instead of these swords!"

"Ugh, don't remind me… Just keep breaking those walls while I hold off the Egg Knights!"

"Ok… You know, back on Angel Island I never thought I'd see the day that I fought alongside you Sonic."

"Huh? Now that you mention it whenever people hear 'Sonic & Knuckles', they always think of us as, friendly or not, rivals don't they? Look! There's the Barrier Stone!"

* * *

Bedwyr & Tails

"Geez, how many of these huge jail cart-tower things are there?" asked Tails as he was opening the last door to free Camelot soldiers from the jail tower they were currently on.

"Several," replied Bedwyr as he slashed through seven Egg Knights in Paladin-Form to guard Tails, "but I never knew how many specifically, so we'll just have to keep going."

"How in Mobius' name did they make these huge cart-towers?" exclaimed Tails as he grabbed Bedwyr (back in Cavalier-Form to not weigh him down) and flew to the next jail cart/tower. As he looked down he saw a frenzy of Egg Knights and freed Camelot soldiers fighting desperately for control.

"I think legend said that ancient Giant Trolls made them, but Camelot has over time adapted them for our uses."

"Less talking and more freeing Knave!" shouted Aquarion as a group of Egg Knights approached the ledge they were about to land on.

"Soul-Surge! Can't you loosen up Aquarion?" replied Bedwyr as he easily destroyed the Egg Knights with an Aqua-Cannon.

"Look!" called out Tails. "Sonic and Knuckles are back! Hey Aquarion, is that Galatine?"

"If you're pointing, which is rude, to the Dual Sacred Swords that Knuckles the Knave has then yes, that's Galatine."

"Ok… Well let's finish freeing the Camelot soldiers to help Sonic & Knuckles!"

* * *

"So that's Galatine…" said Bedwyr as everyone regrouped in a clearing between four jail towers.

"It's pretty cool," said Knuckles, "but why doesn't it talk? Is it sleeping?" Knuckles then put Galatine leaning on a rock and tried to knock on it. "Hello? Galatine why won't you wake up? Galatine! Owww!" Knuckles was angered to the point of punching the swords but accidentally hit his right fist on the blade, leaving a bleeding slash-like wound.

"Hm! Well that's what a knave deserves for mistreating a Sacred Sword," remarked Aquarion.

"Ugh, Knuckles," said Tails, "sometimes you are-"

"-Such a dumbass! Oh ho ho ho!"

"Ah hahaha, that is by far the most imprudent Knave I've ever seen!"

"Tails!" scolded Sonic.

"That wasn't me Sonic! That sounded like Eggman and Merlina!"

"Nice try, but they're not here-"

"Not exactly, but thanks to the handsome genius that is King Robotnik, he made these metal-life forms with a talking and viewing device."

When the group turned towards the voices, they found two new Egg Knights that had blocked their exit and the already freed Camelot Army from them. These two robots were lighter in the amount of armor they possessed, but they had rocket jets equipped on their backs and two long sword-arms as weapons. The one to the group's left had an Eggman Logo on its chest and the one to the right had a dark aura emanating from its core.

"Sonic, meet my newest Knight-Series Model, the Egg Cavaliers! Sweet Merlina, did you remember what I told you earlier today?"

"That Sir Sonic's world will be our sinisterly sweet eternal kingdom as a wicked King & Queen couple and that you-"

"T-M-I Eggman & Merlina!" shouted Sonic as everyone had a look of pale horror and disgust on their faces.

"Shut it pincushion! I meant the thing after that Merlina."

"Do you mean when you told me the controls of the Egg Cavalier so I can tear out the intestines of the wretched Sir Sonic and his allies?"

"Exactly! Now attack Egg Cavaliers!"

* * *

**Author's Note: The action finally heats up again, but this time there are two higher-class robots and Knuckles possesses Galatine. There's also the matter of Nimue's warning... Please enjoy and offer your thoughts of this chapter, thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7 Sir Sonic VS the Egg Cavaliers

_**Return of the Knight of the Wind**_

**Chapter 7 – Sir Sonic VS the Egg Cavaliers**

"Cavaliers are meant for speed right Caliburn?" asked Sonic as he got into a fighting position alongside Tails, Knuckles, and Bedwyr.

"Correct," replied Caliburn, "but even though your style is also fast like a Cavalier, be on your guard-"

"Oh relax! Speed is my game after all!" With that comment said, Sonic went ahead of the others and lunged for the logo on Eggman's Cavalier. However, the Cavalier quickly disappeared, reappearing a moment later with a direct hit on Sonic's side. "What the heck?" Sonic Boosted towards Eggman's Cavalier again, managing only to scrape the logo's paint before it disappeared once again.

"Oh ho ho ho! I thought you were supposed to be the fastest thing alive!" taunted Eggman, "Does that imply that you can't keep up with my machine?"

"Hardly! I can take anything you throw and return it twice as hard and three times as fast!"

* * *

In Sonic's rush he had forgotten about Merlina's Cavalier and his teammates. She quickly noticed and took the opportunity to cast a Dark Barrier around Tails, Knuckles, and Bedwyr, cutting them off from assisting him. "What the hell?" called out Knuckles as he tried to slash through without success, "How is this possible if Merlina isn't even here?"

"Merlina's energy must be harnessed through the dark core in her Cavalier… Somehow," replied Tails. As he saw Sonic fighting the fast Egg Cavalier he called out, "Be careful Sonic!"

"I wouldn't worry about Sonic at the moment," remarked Merlina ominously, "but more about you and the others." As soon as she finished talking, the Dark Barrier around everyone slowly closed in by a few inches…

* * *

_"Ugh, how is this possible?" thought Sonic as he barely dodged a thrust from Eggman's sword, "First Eggman's Cavalier has a need for speed, which is supposed to be my trait! Now Merlina has a closing barrier on the others… Fine, I'll just strike Merlina's Cavalier since she's off guard!" _ With that thought Sonic jumped to perform a Homing-Slash, but Eggman's Cavalier suddenly appeared and landed a single strong blow, sending Sonic flying into a jail tower.

"SONIC!" shouted everyone as the Dark Barrier closed in another few inches.

As the dust of the impact cleared, the unmistakable shape of the blue hedgehog appeared, but a darkish aura emanated from him as he walked out, dragging his sword on the ground. "You'll… Pay… For that Eggman!" called out Sonic in a malevolent tone opposite to his own. As he ran recklessly towards Eggman's Cavalier, Merlina's Cavalier intercepted and knocked Sonic back with a thud of the Cavalier's bladed-elbow. For a while Sonic kept standing to recklessly attack Eggman's or Merlina's Cavalier, only to be knocked back into the tower by the other as the Dark Barrier slowly approached around the others and the darkness grew.

"Sir Sonic," called out Caliburn as Sonic stood for the umpteenth time, "this is not how a knight fights!"

"Don't force all that 'Knight' stuff on me now!" sharply replied Sonic as he lunged and fell back once again, "I know what I'm doing!"

"Hardly! Don't you remember Nimue's warning about your temper? You're letting it take over in maintaining a speed superior to theirs without stopping to think so you could use it effectively! Take a look at your friends, they're moments away from being flattened yet you disregard that in your attempt to maintain speed to foolishly try to vanquish your foes! You're supposed to be a Knight let alone the eternal King of Camelot? Perhaps you've left that in the past…"

As Sonic looked at his friends starting to get closer together to avoid the Barrier he slowly said, "No… You're… Right Caliburn…"

"I beg your pardon?" replied Caliburn with a tone of surprise.

"I should be focused on saving the others, then calmly defeating the Cavaliers. I wouldn't be myself if I didn't do the first and I wouldn't be a proper Knight if I didn't do the second right?" With that said Sonic stood again and lunged for Eggman's Cavalier. However, right before Merlina's Cavalier countered, Sonic Jump-Boosted, causing Merlina to accidentally slash Eggman and for Sonic to land next to the Barrier.

"Now that's the Knight of the Wind that I remember from Medieval Times."

"I aim to please after all, now what should we do about the Barrier…"

"Sonic!" called out Tails, "Why don't you, Knuckles, and Bedwyr try to Soul-Surge it all at once?"

"Can Knux even do a Soul-Surge?" asked Sonic.

"Knuckles the Knave has been close to matching Sir Gawain's Gail Meteor, but hasn't mastered it…" replied Aquarion.

"Eh, close enough! Everyone ready? Soul-Surge!" called out Sonic as he and Caliburn attacked the Barrier and cracked it.

"Aqua-Cannon!" called out Bedwyr as he and Aquarion lunged with high-pressured water shooting from the blade, making the cracks wide-spread.

"Neo-Meteor!" At Knuckles' shout Galatine was thrown in a dual-sideways arc aiming at the Barrier in front of him, emanating a bright red aura while dislodging clusters of rock from the ground. By the time Eggman and Merlina recovered the Barrier had been shattered by the three strong Soul-Surges.

"Now," said Sonic, "it's our turn to fight." Tails instantly ran towards Eggman's Cavalier, drawing Merlina's into intercepting by lunging at his side.

"Now Bedwyr and Knuckles!" shouted Tails as he instantly flew above the Cavaliers. Bedwyr called out his Aqua-Cannon, sending Merlina's Cavalier flying as Knuckles called out his Neo-Meteor, forcing Eggman's Cavalier to kneel where it once stood. "Now finish it Sonic!"

Sonic's sword started to glow a harsh golden color as he faced the Cavaliers. _"Whoa, is this Caliburn's true power? Only one way to find out!" _"Heh, check this new move out guys! Ultimate Soul-Surge: Supersonic Airstream!" Without warning a blue and gold-infused wind-tunnel blew out of Caliburn and turned the Egg Cavaliers into nothing but spare parts. When Sonic turned towards the awestruck Knuckles & Bedwyr (Tails had fallen and was slowly sitting up due to the rapid change in the wind), a Sonic-Boom blew across the area, signaling the end of the Soul-Surge.

* * *

As Sonic sat down to rest from the sudden surge of power Bedwyr slowly managed to say, "So… That's the true power of the Knight of the Wind…"

"It… appears so…" replied Aquarion. "Perhaps his overcoming of his un-knightly lack of tolerance allowed him to perform that feat…"

"So Caliburn…" said Sonic between breaths, "You finally decided to open your mouth instead of being just a sword; what's with that?"

"My apologies Sir Sonic… I've felt weakened ever since your disappearance, but since you've returned, met Aquarion, and recovered Galatine, I've felt more and more of my power returning… And another thing that awoken me…" Sonic turned his attention to Caliburn as he took a breath, "What in Nimue's name were you thinking! Attacking blindly and recklessly is the act of a Knave! Not of a Knight let alone a King!"

"Hold it, I… Glad to have you back Caliburn."

"The feeling is mutual, but I must say that new attack you did left me exhausted…"

Everyone nodded in agreement with Caliburn as Aquarion said, "I'm sure a soldier or two can escort us in a wagon to Camelot Castle for the night…"

"Or what's left of the night anyways!" added Bedwyr.

As Bedwyr & Aquarion found that the soldiers had broken through the blockade and was asking for an escort Caliburn commented, "Camelot Castle..."

"Is it really like how you described Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Well it's been several years obviously, but it appeared almost the same through Nimue's Misty Table."

"Then the Royal Castle sounds like a good resting place right about now!" said Knuckles.

"Well we wouldn't know that since Sir Sonic and I never did have the chance to be a King in it," answered Caliburn with a hint of mockery.

"Oh can it oversized letter opener!" replied Sonic with his normal joyful tone as the wagon escort arrived.

* * *

**Author's Note: The ideas never cease to stop, even when it's late at night! I hope you enjoyed and be sure to give your appreciated input! Just like our heroes, I'm going to get some rest while it's still dark lol.**


	8. Chapter 8 Darkness Is Found In Anyone

**Chapter 8 - Darkness Is Found In Anyone**

_"Sonic…" called out a ghostly figure._

_"Huh? What's going on?" answered Sonic. He found himself in a pitch-black area with nothing but Caliburn at his side, radiating a golden aura around him, and the ghostly figure, radiating a dark purple aura, a few feet away from him._

_"What transpired with the Egg Cavaliers? You were attaining the full potential of my power, but you used it recklessly and eventually abandoned it…"_

_"Is… It you who been causing this darkness in me? I was letting my temper get the better of me… If I didn't snap out of that Dark state it could've cost the lives of my friends."_

_"Nonsense! If you had let my Dark Power take over completely you could've defeated the wretched Cavaliers of Metal and saved your friends without an issue…"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Hmph! Do you not recognize me? I thought your so called 'Sacred Sword' said that you were a Knight last time we fought…" At this moment the ghostly figure revealed itself. By sporting thick and dark armor that flared at the shoulders and into a golden three-pronged horn at his head, dark threads forming a cape with a bright violet pattern, and with the sinister sword Deathcalibur in his hand, it was none other than…_

_"Whoa, the Black Knight? I thought…"_

_"That you finished me off? As unfortunate as it is you did…"_

_"Then how are you here? I thought you were just an illusion…"_

_"An illusion of whom?"_

_"King Arthur… Which is supposed to be me huh?"_

_"I guess you're not as much a Knave as I thought… Anyways when Merlina attacked you with that dark energy ball, along with the influence of the energy wave, I became the manifestation of your Darkness. When you started to lose your temper and felt the Darkness taking over that was my power that was being released. However, since your rage and frustration made you unstable, you used my power recklessly, just like a Knave would…"_

_"So let me get this straight, you're my Dark side whenever I start to get angered, but are YOU still under Merlina's control?"_

_"I was never under Merlina's control imbecile! It was the influence of Excalibur's scabbard that turned me into a Dark-Powered Entity. If you're truly the King I was supposed to emulate under Merlin's power, then you should be able to control the Darkness when you're angered and tap into its power…"_

* * *

"Whoa… That was some dream…" said Sonic as he found himself waking up in an exquisite golden canopy bed. As he looked around he found a portrait of himself as the Knight of the Wind as well as one with the five Knights of the Round Table: Sir Lancelot, Gawain, Percival, Galahad, and Lamorak._ "Oh yeah, before I left and was defeating what was left of the Knights of the Underworld I saw two knights that looked like Silver and Jet… Was what the Black Knight said true? Is it possible to harness that Dark power? Maybe I should ask Caliburn if he's felt this too…"_

As if on cue, the door opened and Bedwyr walked in with Caliburn held out for Sonic. "Thank goodness you're awake! Aquarion has been nonstop about how it's almost time to give a speech to the citizens and how the Knight of the Wind must be present. Everyone is already at the top of the steps leading into the royal castle where the speech will be given. Anyways here's Caliburn… Something wrong?"

"Uh nothing, let's get going before Aquarion rants anymore."

"Indeed," said Caliburn, "I've had enough of his criticizing when we were sleeping in the weapons vault of the castle. Apparently I snore when I sleep and he wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

"Heh, that's true, but now you know what I felt every time you called me Knave, now let's go!"

* * *

As soon as the speech was given (and Aquarion had given his criticism to Bedwyr) everyone reunited at the throne room to be presented a few gifts by the Kingdom of Camelot. The current Royal Blacksmith recognized Tails as the descendent of the 'Legendary Two-Tailed Blacksmith: Who sharpened the blade of Caliburn himself' and presented him with a long sword composed of two single-bladed pieces of steel, set back-to-back with the insignia of Tails' namesake where the blades met the yellow-hued handle. The current Knight-General of the Royal army gave Knuckles Dual-Gauntlets that were said to be originally Sir Gawain's and gave the others his thanks for freeing the Great Megalith. When it came time to present a gift to Sonic, everyone gasped as Nimue herself appeared, since she's never been known to appear away from the Misty Lake.

"I see you've found the first Sacred Sword Knight of the Wind. However, there's still the Shrouded Forest and Cauldron that you must visit within two days, so I've come personally to present this to aid you." As she finished speaking, a ball of mist appeared in her hand and disappeared within a few seconds, revealing the Scabbard of Excalibur. Everyone gasped at seeing the Scabbard since the last time it was held by the Black Knight, but she continued by saying, "It appears that everyone knows about what happened last time I gave this to someone, but you're the true King Arthur and should be able to wield the Dark power it possesses in time. The power of immortality has been removed however, due to the issues last time, so still be on alert." As she leaned down to give Sonic a kiss on the cheek she lingered by whispering, "I saw what happened at the Great Megalith through my Misty Table, so the scabbard might help you control the power of Darkness, I hope…"

At first Sonic blushed deeply, but after hearing what Nimue said, a look of understanding came to his face. "I see… Ok, we should get going if we want to finish this task in two days! Tails, Knuckles, Bedwyr, off to the Shrouded Forest!"

As the group gathered their items and ran through the streets of Camelot to the exit the citizens cheered. "Sonic, what was that about?" asked Tails.

"Yeah," added Knuckles, "Do you have something going on between you and Nimue?"

"An affair?" exclaimed Caliburn, "Your queen Amy will be most angered…"

"It's not like that at all!" replied Sonic, "She was just telling me to be careful with the Scabbard, that's all!" He then turned to Caliburn and said jokingly, "And if I hear one more reference to Amy being my queen Caliburn, so help me Chaos I'll drop you in the lava of the Cauldron!" Then he added as a whisper, "I'll tell you exactly what it was later."

* * *

**Author's Note: Happy 1st of August everyone! This chapter should hopefully bring some light to the Dark concept, if that makes sense! I hope you enjoyed and be sure to offer your appreciated feedback!**


	9. Chapter 9 Shrouded Powers Revealed

**Chapter 9 – Shrouded Powers Revealed**

"Hm… That would explain my unusual feelings of Darkness and other related emotions that occurred as of late," said Caliburn as Sonic had just finished explaining his previous dream with the Black Knight and the main reason why Nimue gave him the Scabbard. The group was on their way to the Shrouded Forest somewhat swiftly to make up for the celebrations in the morning and planned to make it to the Shrouded Forest by the middle of the day to reach the far-off Cauldron by nightfall. "So Nimue gave you the Scabbard in hopes of properly amplifying the Dark power?"

"I guess so," replied Sonic, "I suppose there's only one way to find out…"

"Hey Sonic," called out Knuckles, "what do you think is going to be the next trial if Eggman has made Knights, Paladins, and Cavaliers?"

"Perhaps a dragon?" asked Bedwyr as the group passed through another fort town with its citizens gawking/cheering at the Kings and knights, "I've yet to beat one of those…"

"Maybe," said Sonic enthusiastically, "That'd be just like the Dragon's Lair in the Crystal Cave!"

"Or Eggman could also make something else," said Tails as he flew a few feet above the group to look around in case of an attack, "How much longer to the barrier stone in the Shrouded Forest Sonic?"

"Lancelot said that it was past a tunnel in the giant tree… Oh there it is!" answered Sonic as he pointed to a giant tree in the distance.

"Wait Sonic! I think I see… Merlina and 5 Uncolored Egg Knights? Wait, she just disappeared, but there's that dark aura again but around the 5 Egg Knights… Damn magic! I don't know what she's trying to pull…"

"Just relax Tails, don't go Shadow on us now because of magic…" As the group reached the entrance to the tunnel, they found it blocked by the 5 Egg Knights as they became enveloped with the dark aura. When the darkness subsided, robotic forms of Sir Lancelot, Gawain, Percival, Galahad, and Lamorak stood before them with their swords drawn and ready to fight. "Oh crap… This just got interesting!"

"How could you say that?" exclaimed Caliburn, "Sure you're the Knight of the Wind, but these are replicas of 5 of the Original Knights of the Round!"

"Well replica is just a fancy word for faker," replied Sonic confidently as he looked at the Robo-Lancelot, "Let's do it to it!"

"Do it to it?" asked Knuckles as he lunged towards Robo-Gawain.

"Oh boy, Sonic is going old-school on us," replied Tails as he managed to land a thrust on Robo-Galahad's side.

"I thought Ancient Camelot was old-school… Anyways, do Sonic's great lines of wisdom and encouragement ever end?" shouted Bedwyr as Aquarion and a copy of Laevatein clashed in a fury of slashes and sparks.

"Not really…"

* * *

For a while it appeared that Sonic's group was winning as they forced the Robo-Knights of the Round back. Bedwyr was fighting Robo-Percival in Knight-form to have a balance of Attack & Defense, Knuckles was fighting his Robo-Knight counterpart Gawain, Tails was fighting against the Silver look-alike Robo-Galahad, and Sonic had his hands filled with Robo-Lancelot & Robo-Lamorak. However, when it appeared that the Robo-Knights had reached their limit, Robo-Lancelot called out in a robotic voice, "CHAOS PUNISHMENT!" Robo-Lancelot teleported to Sonic and instead of slashing as Sonic had protected against, he unleashed an explosion similar to Chaos Blast, throwing Sonic's group flying into a near-by snow hill. Robo-Gawain followed with a Gail Meteor while Robo-Galahad & Lamorak rushed in from the sides with Robo-Percival rushing dead center with an Axel Tornado. Everyone was starting to defend, but Tails instead lunged forward and called out, "SOUL-SURGE! TORNADO DUAL-SLASH!" At Tails' command the two single-blades of his long sword arced out with the blades facing forward like the wings of his beloved Tornado airplane. He then used his namesake to propel himself forward to counter the Axel Tornado, but the result was a harsher explosion that melted the near-by snow.

"Everyone ok?" shouted Sonic urgently to the others.

"Yeah!" replied Bedwyr as he emerged from his shielded Paladin-form.

"I'm good," called out Knuckles, "but…"

"But what?" quickly asked Sonic.

"You'd better check on Tails… He doesn't look so good…"

As Sonic rushed over to Knuckles' position he found the kitsune weakly sitting up, his namesake scorched in places and his torso & legs bleeding somewhat profusely. "TAILS! Are you ok?" shouted Sonic.

"Yeah…"

"What were you thinking charging in like that?"

"I just wanted to show you guys that I've been getting stronger too and that I'm not just 'an Omachao', heh…"

"That was insane what you did there!"

"I've seen you do it all the time…"

"… Still! Knuckles, Bedwyr, take Tails to the Misty Lake; maybe Nimue can heal Tails."

"What about you Sir Sonic?" asked Aquarion.

"You're crazy if you can take all five on your own!" added Knuckles.

"TAKE HIM NOW!" shouted Sonic at the top of his lungs as the familiar Darkness started to emanate from him and now from his Scabbard.

* * *

As Bedwyr & Knuckles lifted Tails and ran in the direction of the Misty Lake, Sonic turned to the 5 Robo-Knights and said in a dark tone, "Heh, you must get a real kick out of this Eggman & Merlina, if you can hear me. But now… NOW IT'S MY TURN!" At this point the Darkness appeared to have consumed Sonic as the 5 Robos neared him, but a Dark Energy wave blew them back as he emerged. Since Sonic didn't have all the Sacred Swords, it appeared that his transformation wasn't complete. However, his gauntlet was a pitch-black color with vein-like stripes of bright violet. A helmet also emerged with the same color scheme with the exception of a gold three-pronged horn at the top, and Sonic's color had changed from his iconic Blue to a midnight shade. Furthermore, Caliburn had changed from being a golden sword into a pitch-black steel sword with razor-sharp ridges and a dark purple hilt.

Robo-Lamorak was the first to lunge towards Dark Sonic, but with one slash of pure darkness the Robo was reduced to nothing. "Always hated the arrogance of the bastard Jet, now who's next!"

Robo-Galahad responded by using a Telekinetic blast, which Dark Sonic countered by sending a Dark Energy Ball through the blast and through Robo-Galahad's chest. "Telekinesis? Bullshit! Plus, Silver can't run to save his own ass let alone Blaze's!"

Ironically, Robo-Percival was the next one to attack with Axel Tornado while Robo-Gawain launched another Gail Meteor. Sonic slammed Dark-Caliburn to the ground and caught both of Robo-Gawain's swords, throwing both of them through Robo-Percival's & Robo-Gawain's heads. "Heh, you'd think a copy of the Princess of the Sol Dimension and Guardian of the Master Emerald would at least put up a decent fight!"

As Dark Sonic picked up Dark-Caliburn and stared at Robo-Lancelot he shouted, "And as for you FAKER! YOU'RE DEAD! TRY TO CHAOS BLAST THIS!" At this point darkness enveloped the area as Dark Sonic and Dark-Caliburn levitated into the dark sky. "Dark-Surge: Void of Demise!"

* * *

Meanwhile At the Misty Lake:

"Nimue?" called out Bedwyr as Knuckles and he arrived at the Misty Lake.

"What's wrong Sir Bedwyr?" replied Nimue as she appeared in front of them.

"Tails has been injured in battle while trying to assist Sir Sonic…"

"I'll heal him at once." As mist started to envelop Tails, who was resting on the same stone bench as he was when they first arrived, Nimue asked, "Where is Sir Sonic anyways?"

"The crazy hedgehog got pissed at us and stayed behind to face 5 Robos of the main Knights of the Round," responded Knuckles.

"Pissed?"

"Angered the Knave means," corrected Aquarion.

"Oh boy, that could explain the dark energy I've just recently sensed…"

"Could you explain Lady Nimue?"

As Tails was healing Nimue explained to the others why she gave Sonic the Scabbard and about the Darkness that seemed to have awoken in him. When she finished she asked, "So Sir Sonic didn't tell you any of this?"

"Not at all…" said Tails as he was able to sit up on the stone bench. "Whoa, is it me or is the sky getting dark in the middle of the day with not a cloud in the sky?"

"Oh no…" said Nimue softly.

"What's the matter?"

"This only happens if a forbidden Soul-Surge, a Dark-Surge, is performed… Look!"

As everyone looked towards the giant tree in the distance where Sonic was fighting they saw an enormous amount of Darkness consume the area. "You mean to say Sonic did that?" shouted Knuckles as a burst of wind hit everyone.

"Yes, Sir Bedwyr, go to Sir Sonic's location at once with caution!"

"Why not me?"

"I'll need you here Knuckles; a Dark-Surge when done recklessly can have very devastating results on the area around it…"

* * *

**Author's Note: More of Sonic's Dark Powers with Caliburn has been revealed, but at what cost? Wait for the next chapter to find out what has become of the Hedgehog and what devastating results occurred... I hoped you enjoyed and be sure to offer that appreciated input of yours!**


	10. Chapter 10 Aftermath of Void of Demise

**Chapter 10 – Aftermath of the Void of Demise**

Knuckles

"Why do you need me to stay here Nimue?" asked Knuckles as Bedwyr left in search of Sonic. The area around the Shrouded Forest and Misty Lake had become as dark as the twilight of approaching night, even though it was only the middle of the day. "Holy crap! What the hell is that?" Knuckles pointed towards a variety of dark sword, shield, and lance wielding knights that slowly approached the Misty Lake.

"Those are the Knights of the Underworld, a dark army that is only summoned by an equally Dark power of our world. Sir Sonic's reckless use of the Dark-Surge caused them to appear, but it appears to only be a few hundred give or take a hundred instead of thousands…"

"Did you say hundreds instead of thousands? Oh boy, I guess now's the perfect time to get back in shape!" exclaimed Knuckles as he rushed into battle with Galatine in his two hands.

"Wait, let me help you…" weakly said Tails as he struggled to stand from the stone bench.

"Squire Tails, you mustn't force yourself," said Nimue, "You still need to rest…"

As Tails sighed and sat back down he thought, _"Lately it seems that all I do is just sit on the sidelines and give advice that half of the time people already know… What happened to the old days where I would actually be right behind Sonic and help him directly in battles? As soon as I get well enough I'll be sure to help in actual combat better, besides, it seemed that Sonic was getting mad because of my recklessness…" _

* * *

Bedwyr

"Are… these the Knights of the Underworld that Sonic fought off long ago?" asked Bedwyr as he slashed through a Lance-wielding Knight in Cavalier-Form.

"It appears so," answered Aquarion, "Perhaps Sir Sonic's Darkness consumed him…"

"You don't think he'll become another Black Knight do you Aquarion?"

"Sir Sonic? Impossible! He's the true King Arthur after all! Anyways, let's hurry to his location immediately!"

Bedwyr rushed through the trees and clearings of the Shrouded Forest as he slashed through any Knights of the Underworld with Aquarion. As he approached the tunnel in the giant tree he found a wide but shallow crater surrounded by a small legion of Underworld Knights. "Get away from there monsters! Aqua-Cannon!" With a high pressured Aqua-Cannon, followed by a series of Cavalier-style slashes, he cleared the crater of enemies. As he looked inside he found the Blue Hedgehog bruised and knocked out with Caliburn fractured in several parts of his hilt and blade. "Sonic? Caliburn? Oh no… Are we too late Aquarion?"

"Don't be a knave at a time like this Bedwyr! They're still alive, but they do appear to be on the brink of death… Let's get them to the Lady of the Lake immediately! Only she can cure them now," responded Aquarion with haste. Then in a lower tone he added, "Just like the Bedwyr before us, we'll return the holy sword to the Lady of the Lake while King Arthur is mortally wounded…"

"That's true… But this time we need King Arthur to stay to complete the task at hand… Let's go Aquarion; to the Misty Lake once more!"

* * *

_"Whoa, what got into me back there…" thought Sonic as he was knocked out, "Was that the Dark power?"_

_"Indeed," replied the illusion of the Black Knight as he appeared before Sonic, "you released the Dark power when you felt the sorrow of your brother heavily injured. Although that emotion means nothing to me, it appeared to have triggered the Darkness for you… Anyways, did you feel empowered by the Darkness?"_

_"It felt like I wanted to continue destroying everything around me to get revenge for Tails… Did I?"_

_"You swiftly overkilled 5 Metal replicas of the Knights of the Round; I believe you did Knave…"_

_"Then why am I knocked out?"_

_"Did you not listen imbecile? I said OVER-kill. You exhausted all of your energy when you performed the Void of Demise. Furthermore, you were reckless to release my former army of the Knights of the Underworld when you performed the Dark-Surge…"_

_"What?"_

_"The Void of Demise. It's a forbidden move known as a Dark-Surge that has a great amount of power but can have dangerous results. I attempted to so one once, but I suppose the power was far beyond my control since I was just an illusion of you… Anyways with you knocked out, you better hope one of your allies comes to retrieve you…"_

_"Crap… I'm probably going to have a lot of explaining to do to everyone. Heh…"_

* * *

After Bedwyr fought his way back to the Misty Lake, Nimue instantly put Sonic & Caliburn on her Misty Table and got to work on healing him with a variety of magical mists and potions. By evening the healing was finished, but Sonic was still knocked out as he rested on a cloud-bed. "Sir Sonic and Caliburn will heal, but they'll need to rest probably till noon tomorrow…" said Nimue as she cleaned up her Table and gathered the others to it.

"We don't have that kind of time," said Tails with a sense of urgency.

"I know that… Since time is pressing on Sir Sonic's world, I'll allow an exception to the quest…"

"Really? What is it?"

"Sir Bedwyr may go in the place of Sir Sonic to claim Laevatein since he is the next heir to the throne, but you must return by the time Sir Sonic awakens at noon."

"So be it Lady Nimue," said Aquarion as Bedwyr started to stand and get ready to head out immediately.

"Wait!" called out Tails.

"What is it Tails?" asked Bedwyr as he was about to head out.

"I want to go too!"

"But squire, you're still injured from the last battle!" remarked Aquarion.

"I'm ok now. Besides, I don't want to sit on the sidelines anymore."

"Hm, he seems determined to join us on our quest. What do you have to say Bedwyr?"

"If he's well enough then how can I deny such chivalry and dedication to his brother?"

"True… Very well Squire, I mean Knave, Tails!"

"Sir Bedwyr!" called out Nimue, "There's still one more thing that I have to tell you that pertains to Aquarion and this exception!"

"Oh? What is it?"

While Nimue was explaining the important issue to Bedwyr in private, Knuckles went up to Tails and asked, "You sure you're up for this? I could go help him instead if that's what's bugging you…"

"That's not it Knuckles. I may not know a lot about this place, but I want to go so I can make it up to Sonic by obtaining the last Sacred Sword!"

"I suppose…"

"Besides, you already have your '15 minutes of fame' when you got Galatine."

As Bedwyr returned and gestured to Tails to get going Knuckles added, "Well someone's got to defeat the remaining Underworld Knights and it might as well be me. Be sure to come back in one piece or Sonic will go Dark on us again!"

"Leave it to me Knuckles!" shouted Tails as he started running alongside Bedwyr in the direction of the Cauldron. _"Leave it to me as well Sonic, hope you get well soon brother…"_

* * *

**Author's Note: Another day, another chapter! Sonic is knocked out... Again. However, Tails appears well enough to go with Bedwyr to make it up to Sonic. Keep reading to find out what will happen to them as they search for Laevatein. I hope you enjoyed and be sure to give your appreciated input!**


	11. Chapter 11 Tails' Redemption

**Chapter 11 – Tails' Redemption**

"Can't you go any faster Bedwyr?" shouted Tails as he propelled ahead of him. It was about midnight as Tails and Bedwyr were closing in on the Cauldron to claim Laevatein in Sonic's honor. The temperature had dramatically risen regardless of being night-time and the atmosphere had a dark red-orange glow from lava starting to ooze out of fissures formed long ago in the rocky terrain.

"Sorry Tails," responded Bedwyr as he did his best to keep up with the determined kitsune in Cavalier-Form, "Even though my special element is Water and should beat Fire, I feel like my power is lower than usual. What about you Aquarion?"

"The feeling is mutual. It appears the lack of water in this area can be the cause, but that's no excuse to complain. Nimue requested us to obtain Laevatein and we must muster our full power to do so."

During their quick travel through the Molten Mine and Cauldron Tails & Bedwyr had to deal with the remaining Egg Knights, Paladins, and Cavaliers that covered Camelot. "This must be Eggman's last stand huh?" asked Bedwyr.

"Yeah, Sonic tells me that if it gets this crowded that it must mean something big is either going to happen or very close to it."

"I'm just wondering here, but why do you call Sonic your brother?"

"We've just known each other for so long that he's become like a big brother to me. At first I wanted to be cool like him, but then I learned from him that I can do things on my own… Lately I've felt that I've slipped back into just being on the sidelines instead of helping on the battlefield, so I want to prove that I still have what it takes to be a strong without depending completely on him!"

"If that's not brotherhood, then I don't know what is, and I'm sure Sonic thinks that you've already proven that but if that's your cause then there's no reason to mess with it."

* * *

"Hm, Nimue said that the Barrier Stone was at the bottom of this spiraling lava pit correct Bedwyr?" asked Aquarion.

"Yeah, but I don't see any enemies… Tails, do you see anything?"

"Uh, you may want to take a look at the lava itself!" exclaimed Tails.

"Why… Oh for Arthur's, Nimue's, and Merlin's sake what is this?" questioned Aquarion. As Tails & Bedwyr looked at the bottom of the lava pit they saw a lump start to rise. With a huge gust of ember-filled wind a large red dragon similar to the one Sonic fought in the Dragon's Den rose. However, this time the dragon had metal gadgets on its wings, back, and head with lava pumping through it simulating blood. The back had steel spikes protecting its spine, and its helmet on its head had none other than the Eggman Logo. Aquarion spoke somewhat sarcastically, "Are you satisfied now Bedwyr? There's your dragon's fight!"

"Oh ho… Huh? What's this?" said Eggman through a speaker on the dragon's helmet, "It's only Tails and the Turtle Knight? Boring…"

"HEY!" shouted Bedwyr, "The name is Sir Bedwyr the Second, Knight of the Sea and heir to the Camelot throne! In the honor of the true King Arthur and new friend Sonic, I'll face you in battle! … Tails?"

At this point Tails had his head lowered and his hand clenching his sword harshly. As he raised his head and sword he proclaimed, "This time you've gone too far Eggman! I WILL defeat you for what you did to my brother Sonic with all the strength I have!"

"Oh how touching," mocked Eggman, "It's about time you've manned up! Well this new creature, the Lava Dragon, should far more of a challenge. As wonderful as Merlina is, she made a mistake I've made one too many times and that's depending on quantity, not quality!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Tails, "I've had enough of you! First you drag me to a new world with which I'm still learning to cope with. Second you find a crush of your own which is by far one of the most revolting things I've heard! And lastly, you've caused my brother, who's helped me find out a lot about myself and what I can do, to be severely hurt and now I'm going to dismantle your machine even if it's one screw at a time!" Tails immediately flew up and lunged towards the Lava Dragon's head, only to be thrown against a rock wall by a smack of one of its wings.

"Tails!" shouted Bedwyr, "Ok, let's end this quick Aquarion… Ultimate Soul-Surge: Misty Torrent!" Bedwyr focused his power to summon the Cyan Wave that saved Sonic's trio when he first met them, but upon arrival the wave puttered out and barely splashed the Dragon's feet.

Eggman laughed heavily as he taunted Bedwyr by saying, "Is THAT the best that the 'heir of Camelot' has? What a joke, I expected more than just a puddle…"

"_Damn, it's bad enough I'm still shaky on that move but the lack of water-essence in this lava pit just seems to put an extra strain on that…" thought Bedwyr._

As Bedwyr was thinking about what to do next, Tails recovered and took to the skies again, "I won't give up Eggman, not without a fight!" Tails feigned another strike to the head, but he dodged at the last second and landed a blow on a wing gadget, causing a 'lava vein' to rupture and trickle out lava on Tails' hand. He flinched for a second but continued his attack by calling out his Tornado Dual-Slash Soul-Surge and tearing both wings to shreds, forcing the dragon to land.

"What?" said Eggman, "It appears all that traveling with Sonic & Knuckles has made him tougher… Fine, I won't hold back!" At this point the lava blood pulsed towards the dragon's head, followed by a lava-fused flamethrower. Bedwyr countered by shooting out an Aqua-Cannon, but the difference in power was obvious by the flames forcing the water to retreat.

"_Ugh, my Aqua-cannon won't last much longer since its becoming steam…" thought Bedwyr, "Wait a second, steam! Maybe this'll be enough water to help…"_ "Alright, Aquarion, let's try it again. Ultimate Soul-Surge: Misty Torrent!" This time the Cyan Wave developed faster and hit the dragon head on, causing all the gadgets to crack and ooze lava.

"What? This can't be?" shouted Eggman.

"You say that every time!" shouts Tails. "But yes, it CAN be, and it is!" Tails started to glow a bright white & yellow-orange color when he called out his own special move, "Ultimate Soul-Surge: Tornado II Barrage!" Tails flew high into the air until only a faint shadow against the background of the moon was visible. A split second later Tails dove straight for the dragon's head with his sword spread out as in his normal Soul-Surge, but this time as he dove the dragon was enveloped by a massive tornado. Bedwyr caught on to what he was doing and added to the tornado's power by shooting another Misty Torrent, effectively turning the tornado into a hurricane. As Tails impacted the dragon's skull the hurricane exploded with massive energy, turning the dragon into mist due to Bedwyr's extra effect. As Bedwyr looked down into the lava pit as the mist cleared, he found it hardened into thick rock as Tails kneeled down with his sword on the brink of fainting. "I… Did it… I wonder if Sonic would be proud…"

"Of course he would be!" shouted Bedwyr as he leaped down into the hardened pit.

"For that sort of power to be summoned without the use of a Sacred Sword is truly the work of a Swordsman Prodigy!" exclaimed Aquarion, "It appears it's close to dawn… Sirs Tails & Bedwyr, we must claim Laevatein and return to the Misty Lake immediately!"

"Wait a second," said Tails.

"Did you just call us Sir?" asked Bedwyr.

"Well to defeat a dragon with that kind of skill is certainly a rank of a Knight."

"Kinda ironic since Sonic was said to be knighted by Caliburn near here isn't it?"

"I suppose, but no more delay! We must head out immediately to meet Nimue's deadline!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter and Tails' new fighting spirit. Another school year nears but I'll do my best to keep updating! I've also got an idea or two brewing for new stories so offer your input and keep reading!**


	12. Chapter 12 Tests Complete or Not?

**Chapter 12 – Tests Complete... Or Not?**

The Sun was high in the sky as Tails & Bedwyr made their way to the Misty Lake. During their rush they (literally) ran into Knuckles, who was finishing the job of defeating the remainder of the Knights of the Underworld that Dark Sonic accidentally summoned.

"Owww is that the thanks I get for beating these punks all night long?" shouted Knuckles as he stood up.

"Sorry!" said Tails, "We're rushing to meet Nimue's deadline to bring back Laevatein."

"Well where is it? It's nearly noon."

After Bedwyr held up the Sacred Sword Laevatein, the three ran to Nimue's home, where she was awaiting the return of them and the reawakening of Sonic & Caliburn.

"I was wondering if you'd show up in time," calmly said Nimue, "Sir Sonic should be awakening at any moment now…" As soon as she finished speaking Sonic instantly jolted up from his bed and stood with Caliburn standing on his own next to him.

"Hey, we're back at the Misty Lake," said Sonic somewhat joyful but confused, "Oh boy, does that mean we fainted again?"

"Yeah," answered Knuckles, "but you're lucky that Nimue's a hell of a healer!"

"You really lost it there," added Tails, "Why didn't you tell us you were having problems with your Dark side?"

"I just didn't want to worry you guys, that's all… Anyways, doesn't that mean we only have one day to get the last Sword AND stop Eggman & Merlina?"

"Actually," said Bedwyr, "Nimue sent me and Tails to retrieve Laevatein. I got to face a dragon like I wanted, but it's thanks to Tails that it was defeated…"

"Wait, TAILS defeated a dragon?" exclaimed Sonic.

"Yeah," said Tails in a low voice, "I just wanted to prove my own strength in the group besides helping with advice and gadgets, so after I epically failed last time I wanted to make it right…"

"You could've been severely hurt… But as long as you're ok, then good job," said Sonic as he gave his signature thumbs-up and smile.

"Thanks Sonic…"

"You should've seen his Ultimate Soul-Surge Sonic!" enthusiastically said Bedwyr.

"How rude to interrupt a tender moment between brothers!" scolded Aquarion, "But yes, Sir Tails' Ultimate Soul-Surge was incredible for a Knight, especially one without a Sacred Sword."

"That'll be nice to look forward to!" responded Sonic, "Anyways, now that I have all the Sacred Swords that means I can have Excalibur's power right Nimue?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Ok! Let's try it Caliburn!"

"Ok Sir Sonic!"

As Sonic & Caliburn started to shine a golden color and levitate in the sky, Arondight, Galatine, and Laevatein rose with the gold aura and encircled Sonic. As the Sacred Swords neared Caliburn and they were enveloped by a shining light… Sonic fell down to the ground with his face and the Sacred Swords slamming into the earth. "Ugh, what happened?"

"Oh Sonic, that face-plant makes it 5…" commented Tails, "I think anyways, again, hard to keep track."

"Very funny Tails, now what happened Nimue?"

"I was trying to tell you that even though you have all the Sacred Swords, you haven't proven yourself worthy to all of them!"

"Is it Laevatein because I didn't get it?"

"No, that one was excused due to the situation at the time."

"Arondight?"

"No, you technically proved your worth but just didn't claim your prize, so Knuckles retrieved it for you."

"But I already proven myself to Galatine, and Caliburn is my Sacred Sword, so who's left?"

"Turn to face your opponent Sir Sonic and you'll see."

As Sonic turned around he saw Bedwyr in Knight-Form with Aquarion drawn and in a fighting position. "Bedwyr?"

"Well he did say Aquarion was made with Nimue's power…" said Tails.

"So I have to defeat Bedwyr in a duel to prove my worth to Aquarion?"

"That's what Nimue said," replied Bedwyr.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"Sir Bedwyr!" called out Nimue, "There's still one more thing that I have to tell you that pertains to Aquarion and this exception!"_

_"Oh? What is it?"_

_As Bedwyr neared to talk to Nimue privately she said, "Even though you're taking over Sir Sonic's quest for Laevatein, Sonic will still need to prove his worthiness to one more Sacred Sword…"_

"_Huh? … Oh, its Aquarion isn't it? But hasn't he already done so by us seeing him in action at the Deep Woods and Great Megalith?"_

"_He needs to still prove himself directly to Aquarion, and he's still lacking the full potential of what he has by being the true King Arthur. Hopefully a duel between you two should bring out both of your full power. Your travels as well as the quest for Laevatein should strengthen you to give a strong battle, but you mustn't hold back or else the duel won't be valid. This duel should also strengthen you for the future of being a King, so good luck Sir Bedwyr…" _

* * *

"Ok then!" exclaimed Sonic as he grabbed Caliburn and got into his own fighting stance, "You'd better not hold back!"

"I won't; you'd better do the same Knight of the Wind!"

* * *

Sonic quickly rushed forward to strike as Bedwyr held up his shield and deflected the blow. Bedwyr followed with a side-swipe to Sonic's side, but he quickly did a side-step to avoid the slash. As Sonic was about to turn around to launch an attack, Bedwyr switched into Cavalier-Form and landed a minor scrape on Sonic's arm, but Sonic defended before any further damage could be done. "Huh," said Sonic, "not half bad. Time to step it up! Soul-Surge!" As Sonic's sword glowed as he rushed forward and landed two blows, Bedwyr got into Paladin-Form and defended the remaining attacks.

"Ugh, Sonic is certainly fast… Aquarion, Aqua-Cannon!" Bedwyr sent out a high-pressured Aqua-Cannon but alas Sonic's speed allowed him to easily dodge it. Sonic then landed a clean blow on Bedwyr's chest that sent him flying into the water of the Misty Lake.

"Whoa, is he ok in there?" asked Sonic after a minute.

"Better than ok, I'm in my element!" shouted Bedwyr as he rose in Cavalier-Form and shot out a super powered Aqua-Cannon, landing a heavy blow as Sonic was launched into a tree. Bedwyr quickly followed with an onslaught of slashes, leaving Sonic covered in scuff marks and wounds.

"Ugh, you got lucky… I guess this means I can truly show you what I'm made of!" At this statement, Sonic Boosted towards Bedwyr, who was entering Paladin-Form once more. After Sonic finished a second later, Bedwyr was left with a noticeable wound on his side.

"Owww… Even in Paladin-Form he injured me… Aquarion, time to show them the true power of the Misty Lake as well as our own! Ultimate Soul-Surge: Misty… Tsunami!" At Bedwyr's command a similar Cyan Wave to Misty Torrent, but highly amplified due to the Misty Lake's water, appeared and engulfed the entire area with strong currents. As the water turned into mist and disappeared, Sonic was found lying on the ground, struggling to stand. "So that's the full power that Nimue said I have as being the next heir…"

"So that's the Misty Lake's special power right? Nice, but I still have my full potential too! Ultimate Soul-Surge: SUPERSONIC AIRSTREAM!" From Caliburn's blade erupted the wind tunnel of Sonic's most powerful strike, striking Bedwyr head on without further warning. When the wind disappeared, Bedwyr was barely standing with wounds, scratches, and scuff marks covering him. When the final Sonic Boom sounded, Bedwyr collapsed, followed by Sonic kneeling down, fighting off the sensation to pass out a third time. "Heh, looks like we won, right Caliburn?"

"Yes Sir Sonic, but that was extremely exhausting…"

"How is that exhausting to a sword? All I'm doing is swinging you right?"

"Still awake for your banter? I suppose that's a good sign; anyways I use a lot of energy to perform Soul-Surges. Besides, maybe it's just because I've recently awakened after hundreds of years, but all that swinging and moving around can make me quite dizzy… Anyways, let's take a quick break while planning about what to do next."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter's twist of events, but now the only thing that appears to be left is returning to the rest of Mobius and stopping Eggman & Merlina. Keep reading to find out how that turns out; until then, offer your appreciated input!**


	13. Chapter 13 Dark Green Hill

**Chapter 13 – Dark Green Hill**

"You actually get dizzy from me swinging you Caliburn?" asked Sonic jokingly as he slowly walked over to Nimue's Misty Table, "Huh… Anyways Nimue, is Bedwyr ok?"

"Yeah he'll join us in a second, but he took quite a beating from your Supersonic Airstream… I guess he wasn't ready to handle that as much as I thought…"

"Sorry Nimue for not giving a proper challenge," said Bedwyr as he joined the others, "I guess I still have much to learn huh?"

"Oh don't sweat it," said Sonic with some encouragement, "You did ok. But what was that attack you pulled off right there?"

"I thought your Ultimate Soul-Surge was Misty Torrent, so what was that move?" added Caliburn.

"It was Misty Tsunami, one of the strongest Soul-Surges known," replied Nimue, "It uses the surrounding water in the environment to amplify the Misty Torrent into a literal tsunami, but it was certainly a surprise to see Bedwyr perform that…"

"Correct," said Aquarion, "I didn't think that he'd be even close to performing that… But the technique was quite inadequate."

"Still caught me off guard!" complimented Sonic.

"That's because you had your guard down like a knave," said Caliburn.

"Uh guys," interrupted Tails, "shouldn't we agree on what to do and get going?"

* * *

"Now that you have all the Sacred Swords and are able to wield them," explained Nimue, "you should head back to your world where the final battle against the Dark Queen awaits. Even though I can't see beyond Camelot, I still sense that something is wrong… Sir Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Bedwyr, good luck in battle…" With that said Nimue disappeared into the Misty Lake, leaving the group for their last confrontation ahead of them.

"Let's get going to the Deep Woods and reach Green Hill ASAP!" stated Sonic.

"Green Hill?" asked Caliburn and Bedwyr & Aquarion.

"It's one of the most iconic, relaxing, and calm areas in all of Mobius," explained Tails.

"You don't know about Green Hill?" exclaimed Sonic, "Do you at least know about Splash Hill, Seaside Hill, or Apotos' Windmill Isle?"

"Sorry but no," replied Bedwyr.

"Well you must know Angel Island and the surrounding Hydrocity, Mushroom Hill, and Sky Sanctuary Zones," said Knuckles.

"Not at all," responded Aquarion, "but Hydrocity sounds like a fine location."

"We've never known about the world past Camelot," stated Caliburn.

"Whoa that's crazy!" said Sonic, "Be sure to stick around after this is all over so we can show you what Mobius is truly about!"

"Uh Sonic, before you start another adventure be sure to finish the one we're doing now," reminded Tails.

"Of course, off to Green Hill!"

* * *

It was close to sunset as Sonic's group made their way through the Deep Woods and eventually got to the edge of the Modern Deep Woods. "Well, here we are! Green… Hill?" said Sonic as they stepped out of the forest. As the group took a look around, they found Green Hill's sky covered in the all too familiar dark aura. Knights of the Underworld were scattered all over the once lush and colorful scenery as flickies and other small creatures ran for their lives. Dark flames engulfed the loops and pathways that Sonic had enjoyed crossing time and time again ever since he first started his heroic tale. When the group looked to where the shining sea once was in the distance, they saw a sinister and enormous castle where the dark aura appeared to emanate from. "No… We're too late?"

"Nimue did say 3 days was an estimate," said Tails, "but I'm sure that we can still stop them right now, especially now that you have the power of Excalibur."

"It's the Dark Hollow all over again, but worse…" said Caliburn, "Sir Sonic, we should go ahead immediately. Call out the true power of Excalibur!"

"SHUT IT CALIBURN!" shouted Sonic, causing everyone to gasp and go wide-eyed, "This has gone way too far. Not only did the Egg-Bastard & Dark Bitch harm my friends, but now they're destroying the homes of everyone! This is the end for them! To fight Darkness, let's use our own!" At this phrase, the Sacred Swords levitated towards Sonic as his Dark power grew while pulling out the Scabbard. With a Dark pulse Sonic shouted into the sky as pitch black armor with deep violet veins covered him. The three-pronged helmet appeared as his quills were covered in more of the black armor with the violet veins leading to a dark seal in the middle of his chest. Caliburn shifted into his black and rigid steel blade form, completing the transformation into Dark Excalibur Sonic. Dark Sonic took off, slashing every Underworld Knight in sight with devastating blows, causing the natural formations of Green Hill to crack and fall apart.

"Sonic!" shouted Tails, "This isn't like you! Why are you using your anger to solve the problem? Sonic?"

"It's no use Tails," said Bedwyr, "The Darkness has consumed him, shaping him into another Black Knight…"

"No, I know he's still in there!"

"I would say to knock some sense into him," added Knuckles, "but Bedwyr and I don't have our Sacred Swords. Like that'd make a difference anyways…"

"I still have my sword though, so I'll do my best to snap Sonic out of it!"

"What?"

"Tails you're crazy!" shouted Bedwyr, "Sonic needed Caliburn and a great deal of strength to defeat the previous Black Knight! Now that the true King Arthur has turned into a Black Knight WITH Excalibur, there's no way that's possible Tails!"

"I still need to do my best! Without Sonic we're finished anyways, so I have to try to snap my brother out of it!"

"Hm… You're a hell of a crazy fox," said Knuckles, "but you have a point… I'll back you up. Bedwyr, please tell me you know how to fight without a sword… At least a Spin-Dash?"

"Sorry but sword-fighting is all I've learned… What's a Spin-Dash anyways?"

"Ugh… Tails, you go ahead while I try to get Bedwyr to learn at least one attack… Just don't get yourself killed ok?"

"Sure Knuckles," replied Tails. As he raised his sword and called out Sonic he said, "I know you're there Sonic! Sorry I have to do this…"

* * *

**Author's Note: I thought I'd add in another chapter today to keep the pressure going in the story as it nears the climax. Hope this turn in events turns out to be more exciting that the last, so please offer your appreciated input!**


	14. Chapter 14 VS Dark Excalibur Sonic

**Chapter 14 – VS Dark Excalibur Sonic**

As Tails raised his sword and called out Dark Excalibur Sonic he said, "I know you're there Sonic! Sorry I have to do this…" Tails then used his two namesakes to propel himself towards Dark Sonic as he lunged. Dark Sonic instantly defended against the attack and repelled Tails back with a Dark Pulse. "Ugh, a simple attack won't work on him… Ok, SOUL-SURGE: TORNADO DUAL SLASH!" With that command Tails took to the skies and opened the two blade sword into its bladed airplane-like form. Right before Tails was about to land a hit Dark Sonic quick-stepped to the side and slashed, sending Tails in the opposite direction. "Ow… If I didn't have my sword up at that moment I would've been finished… I have to keep trying!" Tails rose once more with his sword still in a Soul-Surge state, determined to make Sonic come to his senses. Just as Dark Sonic was about to knock Tails back again, Knuckles glided in and caught him off guard by knocking him down to the ground. When Dark Sonic impacted the ground and was about to rise again Bedwyr attacked by performing a Spin-Dash while inside his shell, knocking Sonic back another few yards. As Tails landed with the others he said, "Thanks Knuckles & Bedwyr! What was that attack right now? It looked oddly familiar, but in more than one way…"

"Remember how in the Dream part of the Olympics Mario had those green shell things?" responded Knuckles, "Well why not combine that with the Classic Spin-Dash since Bedwyr can't curl up into a ball naturally?"

"Huh, like a Shell-Dash? Maybe Sonic shouldn't call you a Knucklehead as often as he does… Anyways, let's attack together… Watch out!" Dark Sonic at this moment shot out a barrage of Dark Energy Balls, prompting Tails & Knuckles to attack them while Bedwyr got into Paladin-Form to defend. As soon as the attack was over, Dark Sonic appeared and rose his sword to slash downwards. However, Tails barely blocked the blow while Bedwyr Shell-Dashed into him, sending him into Knuckles' fists which only dented the armor of the Dark Excalibur Sonic.

"How the hell are we supposed to snap Sonic out of it if he's basically invincible?" shouted Knuckles.

"Every Super Form has its weakness; we just need to find the one of Dark Excalibur…"

As Tails, Knuckles, and Bedwyr did their best to fight off Dark Excalibur Sonic Tails thought, _"He doesn't appear to have a time-limit or ring-limit on this one, so what could his weakness be… Huh? That Dark Seal on his chest seems odd, maybe if we slash there enough times… Besides, didn't Sonic say some of his Forms depended on amounts of hits instead of time or rings?" _

"Knuckles, Bedwyr, try to aim at the Dark Seal in Sonic's chest!"

"Got it!" replied Knuckles as he ducked under Dark Sonic's sword and landed a direct hit, causing him to slightly falter. However, Bedwyr took the opportunity by attacking with another Shell-Dash and connecting its blow to the Seal.

As Knuckles and Bedwyr tried to attack Dark Sonic some more, Tails took to the sky for what he hoped would be the last time for this battle. "Knuckles, Bedwyr, get out of the way! ULTIMATE… SOUL-SURGE! TORNADO II BARRAGE!" As Tails started to fly to where the Sun was faintly on the horizon covered by Darkness he thought, _"I hope this does the trick brother…"_ He then dove towards Dark Sonic, who had been enveloped by the massive tornado.

However, as Tails was actually driving his sword through Dark Sonic he made a final counter by calling out, "Dark-Surge: Void of Demise!" Knuckles and Bedwyr quickly ran out of range as the Void engulfed the entire battlefield. When the Void disappeared and they looked at what happened, they found Tails lying on the ground severely damaged as Dark Sonic kneeled next to him with Tails' sword still inside him.

As Dark Sonic stood and was about to raise his sword to deliver the final blow, Tails weakly looked up and pulled his sword out of Dark Sonic's chest, holding it lightly in defense. "Sorry I failed you Sonic…" As Tails flinched at what he thought was his death blow, he looked up and saw Dark Sonic frozen where he stood.

* * *

_Inside Sonic's mind, Sonic could do nothing but sit and watch as he saw his rage, controlled by his Darkness in the form of the Black Knight, take over. He had called out time and time again for the 'Black Knight' to stop, but he kept attacking his friends. When he saw the damage done to Tails as the 'Black Knight' was about to deliver the final blow, he snapped out of his paralyzed state and knocked him back, freezing Sonic's body as neither his normal or Dark form were in control._

"_What are you doing?" shouted Sonic, "This is not the way to defeat Eggman and Merlina!"_

"_What are you saying imbecile?" asked the Black Knight, "This is what you felt, pure rage and the need to destroy. I'm merely carrying out your Dark emotions…"_

"_Well my emotion now is to stop, so cut this out Black Knight!"_

"_I thought I already told you knave, I'm not the Black Knight, but the entity of your Darkness", responded the Black Knight as he removed his helmet, revealing an exact duplicate of Sonic, "When the Dark Queen was released and your rage was turned into an entity, your Darkness turned into a separate part, me. But in the end I'm only an illusion of you, doing as your emotions truly wish-"_

_Caliburn materialized into Sonic's hand as he rushed to his Dark half while saying, "Cut the talk! So what if you're just my Dark half who happens to look like the Black Knight? I'M in control and I say to stop this madness now!"_

_Deathcalibur materialized into the Dark half's hand as he called out, "Then come and take control once more!"_

_Both blades collided as both Dark & normal Sonic struggled to gain an upper hand. For a moment Dark Sonic pushed hard and forced Sonic to kneel, but then he shouted out, "This is my body, my mind, and I'll not let my Darkness get the better of me anymore!" At this point Sonic rose as Caliburn shone, forcing his Dark half back. _

_As he slashed his Dark self, Dark Sonic said while dissolving, "Fine, take control. But Darkness is in everyone, so don't expect me to leave completely…" _

* * *

As Tails sat waiting for Sonic to move, he saw a struggle of Light and Dark flashes. At one point it appeared that the Darkness would win, but then Sonic shone with Light as the Dark Seal on his chest shattered. When the shining light disappeared, the true Excalibur Sonic appeared. "Sonic… Is that really you?"

"Yeah, I think the Dark half is gone for good. Anyways, I'm sorry about losing it like that…"

"It's ok, that's what brothers are for, but I don't think the Darkness will truly leave until we defeat Merlina for good… Do you think you can handle it until then?"

"Yeah, it should stay under control now. Knuckles, Bedwyr, where art thou?"

"Ha, very funny Sonic," said Knuckles as he and Bedwyr appeared, "Are you done with your temper tantrum?"

"Yeah yeah… But how are we supposed to heal Tails?"

As the group thought for a moment Excalibur stated, "Why not let Knuckles & Bedwyr make the trip back to Nimue while we go ahead?"

"Walk all the way back?" shouted Knuckles, "But what about the final battle?"

"Yeah, we shouldn't let you go on your own!" added Bedwyr.

"I can handle Eggman & Merlina; I've beaten them before without breaking a sweat!" reassured Sonic.

"Just… Be careful…" slowly said Tails, "We'll join you as soon as possible…"

"I will. Excalibur, ready to end this?" said Sonic as he took off towards the new Dark Hollow Castle.

"Ready Sir Sonic. With this power reborn, we should be able to slash through anything."

* * *

**Author's Note: I couldn't wait to type up this battle so I immediately did. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed trying to type this epic battle! Offer your input and be sure to keep watch for the final battle! The final battle should be typed and posted within a few days, one week at the most.**


	15. Chapter 15 Dark Hollow's Revival Phase 1

**Chapter 15 – Dark Hollow's Revival Phase 1: Sir Sonic VS King Robotnik & the Dark Queen**

Misty Lake:

"NIMUE!" shouted Knuckles as he and Bedwyr had finally made the trip back to the Misty Lake with Tails carried between them.

"Huh?" responded Nimue somewhat confused. It appeared that she decided to have gone to sleep since she was somewhat sleepy-eyed and had a nightgown on, "What is it… Sir Knuckles? What are you guys doing here?"

"Tails was heavily injured in battle against Dark Excalibur Sonic…" responded Bedwyr.

"Dark… Excalibur! Is Sir Sonic ok?"

"He's perfectly ok now as he's gone to face Eggman & Merlina-"

"This isn't good… Sir Sonic shouldn't have gone alone to face them alone!"

"What do you mean?"

"Sir Sonic is powerful and did defeat the Dark Queen in the past, but this time she's at least ten times as powerful… There's also the fact that Eggman is assisting her, which adds to the fact that he needs assistance for this fight!"

"But who else can help him?"

"Oh Sir Bedwyr… You've yet to notice your full potential even after you performed the Misty Tsunami? Only few Kings possess a Special Form and since that attack I've been certain that you'd find out you were one of them!"

"What? A Special Form like Sonic?"

"No time for questions. Go to Sir Sonic immediately! Aquarion should reappear from Excalibur an the rest should follow…"

"What about Knuckles & Tails?"

"We'll be fine," said Knuckles, "I'd lend a hand too, but we don't have the Chaos Emeralds…"

"Chaos… Emeralds?"

"Oh never mind, maybe one day you'll see, now GO!"

* * *

Excalibur Sonic:

As Excalibur Sonic flew to the Dark Hollow Castle in the middle of Green Hill's sea, he found that there were fewer Knights of the Underworld blocking his path. When he finally arrived at the entrance and started to cross a drawbridge, he found the Dark Hollow unguarded.

"Huh, nobody's home?" asked Sonic, "Usually Eggman has the final area covered with enemies…"

"It's the calming before the storm…" remarked Excalibur.

"Does this mean they're all over Mobius instead?"

"I doubt they've gone further than this place you call Green Hill; they appeared to have just been summoned… Be on your guard Sir Sonic."

"Of course." As they went deeper into the castle they saw various statues and paintings of Eggman & Merlina. "Ugh, this is creepy… Where the heck are they?"

"Oh ho, over here Sonic!" called out Eggman from behind a corner.

"Ugh, King Robotnik, we were supposed to sneak up on him to kill him easier…" remarked Merlina followed by a sigh of disappointment.

"Oh what fun is that? Now Sonic, come here and face your doom!" As Excalibur Sonic went around the corner he found Eggman & Merlina standing in a massive throne room. Merlina radiated a massive Dark aura as she entered her Dark Queen form, a massive illusion of the Black Knight with two Deathcalibur swords and violet seals and designs covering the black & bright blue illusion. This time though it appeared that her Dark Queen form was even more powerful due to the extra amount of Dark aura that emanated from her as well as the armor being stronger-looking. Eggman then pulled out a small remote and pressed a button, summoning out a version of an Egg Knight about half the size of the Dark Queen but still intimidating in size to the golden-armored yet small hedgehog; however, this version was equipped with the armor of a Paladin and the shape and blade arm of a Cavalier, completed with a shield and head cockpit which Eggman now filled. "Say hello to your doom Sonic, the Egg Emperor Mark II!"

"Why Egg Emperor again?" asked Sonic, "You know how that one turned out… Did you just hit a naming block or something?"

"I thought I already went over the whole 'Egg' naming issue King Robotnik…" added the Dark Queen.

"Enough of this business!" exclaimed Excalibur, "Sir Sonic is the only true royalty present and the eternal King Arthur as well! Now prepare to meet your end Dark 'Queen' and 'King' Robotnik!"

Excalibur Sonic took off, first aiming at the Dark Queen as they dodged and countered her Dark Energy Balls and series of slashes. However, when Excalibur Sonic was about to make his Soul-Surge land on her, the Egg Emperor II interfered and landed a blow, sending him flying back. "Ugh, not this again…" said Sonic. When Eggman was about to land another hit, Excalibur Sonic dodged and tried another Soul-Surge, this time on Eggman, but this time Eggman protected himself with an energy shield. Immediately afterwards Merlina not only countered but also held him down as Eggman landed a series of blows. When Excalibur Sonic went flying back, the Dark Queen launched a new Dark Energy Beam, landing a direct hit on him. "Ugh! My standard Soul-Surge isn't enough… Excalibur, time for the Supersonic Airstream!" At Excalibur Sonic's command came the wind tunnel with an extra golden appearance. When the Sonic Boom sounded after the wind tunnel's exit, he found that Eggman had put up his energy shield but had sustained a decent amount of damage. "We're starting to get through, but we need more power…"

"How about an extra hand instead?"

"Huh?" When everyone looked down they saw Bedwyr running up to Excalibur Sonic. "What are you doing here?"

"Nimue sent me here, saying that apparently I have a Special Form or something…"

"Ok… How is Tails?"

"Tails will be ok after a day of intense healing."

"Good…"

"Sir Sonic your guard is down!" shouted Excalibur as Eggman was bringing his blade down fast to impact Sonic's head. "What's this?"

At this moment Aquarion reappeared in Bedwyr's arm with a shining light-blue aura of its own as they shoved Excalibur Sonic out of the way to block the attack. An explosion of energy occurred, sending smoke into the air; when it cleared, Bedwyr was in a new form where his shell had molded into the shape of real Knight Armor with cyan markings on his shoulder plates, gauntlets, and torso. His head was also covered in the new armor in the shape of a helmet that only exposed his bright golden eyes. Aquarion had also flared out its normal golden design into an Aqua hued blade with the two golden spirals becoming two smaller blades on the sides. "Is this the Form Nimue told us about Aquarion?"

"I suppose so; the power inside me feels like it is being released…"

"Be sure to hone in on that power Aquarion," said Excalibur, "that's the energy that you and Sir Bedwyr will use to fight."

"Well this just got interesting…" said Eggman, "Now I get to defeat a Super-powered Hedgehog and Turtle! What do you think loving Merlina? … Merlina?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Since this was going to be a large chapter, and to keep with the tradition of some Sonic Final Bosses, I split the final battle into two parts. I hope you enjoyed this first part and be sure to offer your input! The second part should come by Friday or Saturday!**


	16. Chapter 16 Dark Hollow's Revival Phase 2

**_Return of the Knight of the Wind_**

**Dark Hollow's Revival Phase 2**

**Excalibur Sonic & Misty Bedwyr VS The Dark Queens**

* * *

**Author's Note: Be sure to read Chapter 15: ****Dark Hollow's Revival Phase 1 before reading this!**

******Also, may I recommend listening to either Knight of the Wind/Crisis City Modern Remix or I Am/Perfect Dark Gaia/His World [Zebrahead Version] 2012 Remastered Remix on YouTube by ArcanaAaron for an epic sounding final battle music feel? Music like this helps inspire me when I type so just giving a recommendation.**

******Now, on to the final battle!**

* * *

"Well this just got interesting…" said Eggman as he saw Excalibur Sonic and the newly transformed Misty Bedwyr standing before him, "Now I get to defeat a Super-powered Hedgehog and Turtle! What do you think loving Merlina? … Merlina?"

The Dark Queen had gone silent, gathering her Darkness into a large mass while the others had been wasting their time by talking. As Eggman turned towards her, she finally said, "You are truly a weakling Eggman… No matter, you served me well to this point so I have no further use of you…"

"What?" exclaimed Eggman in his well-known shocked way. At this moment a Dark Pulse exploded around Merlina as her Dark Queen form slowly and shockingly duplicated. Now two slightly smaller Dark Queens faced Excalibur Sonic and Misty Bedwyr with four Deathcalibur swords drawn. The throne room was engulfed by a dark and scorching atmosphere as the Dark Queens launched their next attack at Eggman, obliterating his Egg Emperor II and propelling his hovercraft towards Sonic & Bedwyr. "What the hell Merlina?"

"I never had a liking to you Eggman; as soon as you reawakened me and told me of making a new empire I forced myself to join you to not have my power just used like one of your insignificant metal men… Not only that, but I was also able to increase my abilities to ensure that I would make my perfect world of eternity. Now that that's been completed, you're no more than a chunk of rusted metal in my way…"

"Ouch," said Sonic as he couldn't help but chuckle, "It looks like she just used AND burned you!"

"That's harsh," added Bedwyr, "but I guess he had it coming…"

"What?" shouted Eggman as he turned red with rage which matched his jacket, "That's it! We need to send this bat-shit crazy bitch to kingdom come; Sonic, go beat her up! Only I can be ruler!"

"No need to tell me twice, except for the fact that you'll never be ruler! Bedwyr, let's strike till there's nothing but burnt toast next to this scrambled Eggman!"

* * *

Excalibur Sonic & Misty Bedwyr took off towards the two Dark Queens as they shot Energy Beams of pure Darkness at them. They both evaded easily as each took on a Dark Queen on their own. Excalibur Sonic was able to dodge and counter all of the attacks aimed at him with ease, but Misty Bedwyr seemed to have a rough time by taking an occasional hit or missing his chance to counter. "Hey Bedwyr!" called out Sonic, "Just take it easy."

"Let the power flowing from Aquarion steady itself as you focus it and the rest will follow," added Excalibur.

As the Dark Queen that Misty Bedwyr was fighting shot out a Dark Beam he glowed with a cyan aura as he called out, "Ok… Aquarion, Aqua-Cannon!" At his command an amplified version of the Aqua-Cannon shot out of Aquarion's blade which locked into battle with the Dark Beam. After a moment of both sides not having a clear advantage the second Dark Queen jumped in and shot a Dark Beam, forcing the Aqua-Cannon back to near impact. However, Excalibur Sonic came in with another Supersonic Airstream which quickly impacted the force of all four shots at the Dark Queens; however, this also sent Sonic & Bedwyr flying back. When the impact died down the Dark Queens had duplicated again, making four that were about quadruple the size of Sonic & Bedwyr. They all immediately shot out Dark Beams somewhat haphazardly as Sonic & Bedwyr made their way to them again. When they did though, the Dark Queens changed tactics by diving towards Excalibur Sonic with 8 Deathcalibur swords drawn, two of the Dark Queens holding him down while the other two took turns slashing him. "Sonic! Aquarion, Misty Torrent!" As the Dark Queens looked up they saw the menacing Cyan Wave wash them away while Excalibur Sonic rose once more.

"We need more than just Soul-Surges to defeat them!" exclaimed Excalibur as the Dark Queens rushed back with a vengeance.

"Correct," shouted Aquarion as he deflected a slash, "Sir Bedwyr and me pulled off an interesting attack while fighting alongside Sir Tails. Perhaps that would work…"

"What is it?" asked Sonic.

"Call out your Ultimate Soul-Surge," replied Bedwyr as the Dark Queens approached, "NOW!"

"Supersonic Airstream!"

"Misty Torrent!"

At the exclamation of both Ultimate Soul-Surges came the Wind Tunnel as the Cyan wave appeared and entered it, providing a hurricane-like tunnel of pure energy as it impacted the Dark Queens, leaving a cloud of cyan mist. When the mist disappeared, 8 Dark Queens about double the size of themselves stood before them as they rushed towards them with 16 Deathcalibur swords drawn. Excalibur Sonic and Misty Bedwyr quickly entered into a furious collision of swords with sparks adding to the dark flames around them.

"Ugh, she simply won't go down!" shouted Excalibur Sonic as he managed to destroy 4 Dark Queens but seeing that 4 more appeared from the remaining ones.

"Wait!" replied Bedwyr, "Eggman, what did you say her weakness was?"

"Merlina is too big on quantity instead of quality, and it clearly shows right now!" answered Eggman as the Dark Queen made a last ditch effort by duplicating into 16 with 32 swords. However, these versions appeared to be weakened as they started to glow red and recklessly attack, sending Excalibur Sonic & Misty Bedwyr into a flash of evasive maneuvers and slashing.

"This should be the perfect time to finish them, but we need to finish them all at once!" stated Sonic, "Excalibur, do you think you can pull off the final Soul-Surge?"

"I'm near my limit Sir Sonic, but I'll do my best! Call out the attack and don't let up no matter what…"

"Ok… ULTIMATE SOUL-SURGE: Excalibur's Final Slash!" shouted Excalibur Sonic as he charged the golden seal of Excalibur and dove towards the Dark Queens.

"No, it will not end like this!" called out Merlina as the 16 Dark Queens gathered, "Dark-Surge: Deathcalibur's Slash – 32 Fold!"

Both the 32 Deathcalibur swords and Excalibur collided, a dark and light aura flaring out of both with no intention of backing down. However, the overwhelming amount of Dark and Light Aura appeared to have an effect as the Deathcalibur swords and Excalibur started to crack with the pressure of forcing more power. "Excalibur, are you ok?" shouted Sonic as he noticed the cracks forming on Excalibur.

"Yes! Do not stop now Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind! This is where we make our stand against the Darkness!"

"Aquarion, we must help them too! ULTIMATE SOUL-SURGE: Misty Tsunami!" added Misty Bedwyr as the massive tidal wave of his most powerful move was summoned and surrounded Excalibur Sonic, giving him a golden and cyan infused energy as he slashed through all the Dark Queens.

"Ah! It… can't… end!" shouted Merlina she started to disappear into the mist, "As long as this world isn't eternal, I will not die!"

* * *

When the dark flames and atmosphere disappeared from the now demolished throne room, Bedwyr returned to his normal form as he found at its center Sonic standing, but instead of being filled with joy, Sonic had his head down looking at Caliburn, who was extremely cracked and shattered in various parts of the blade and hilt with his eyes closed.

"Caliburn…?" asked Sonic, "Are you ok? Caliburn!"

"Caliburn must have taken a toll during that final rush of power," said Aquarion, "We have to get Caliburn to the Misty Lake; only returning him to his home will revive him now…"

"Ok… I see why he said not to stop or let up; he used all of his power… Let's go!" shouted Sonic as he sped out of the throne room with a Boost as Bedwyr switched into Cavalier-Form and pursued.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this Final Battle everyone! There will be one more chapter to close the story and reveal the fate of Caliburn, so till then be sure to keep an eye out!**


	17. Chapter 17 Caliburn's Fate & Epilogue

**_Return of the Knight of the Wind_  
**

**Chapter 17 – Caliburn's Fate & Epilogue**

* * *

**Author's Note: This is only meant to be a small chapter to wrap up any loose ends, so be sure to have read all the other chapters! There will be an important Author's Note at the end too. With that said, I hope you enjoy this little ending!**

* * *

Sonic had Boosted across the sea by the time Bedwyr was outside the Dark Hollow that was dissolving into the remaining Sun of the twilit sky. As he took a look around he saw that any remaining Knights of the Underworld were disappearing and that the devastation to Green Hill was somewhat massive due to fissures and cracks that had formed into the iconic pathways and loops.

"Don't worry about Green Hill," said Eggman as he suddenly appeared in his hovercraft behind Bedwyr, "I'll take charge of repairing it, just this once. It's funny that all this started here, about 21 Earth years now? I can't really tell though for sure in this world… How I know that, don't ask. But if you continue to be with Sonic's group, you're sure to face off against me and meet several of his friends…"

"Why exactly are you telling me this?"

"Even evil scientists have feelings too, as long as they're not insane yet, and I'm pretty sure I still have some sanity left if I'm truly feeling remorse for releasing Merlina in the first place… It appears she's finally gone, but with that logic-defying magic who knows… You'd better go catch up with Sonic since he's probably at the Misty Lake by now. Meanwhile, I'll clean this up then show you how building an empire is truly done."

"That'll be interesting to stop one day. Aquarion, let's get going to the Misty Lake!"

"Yes, we must check on the state of Caliburn at once!"

* * *

When Bedwyr arrived at the Misty Lake the Sun had set completely as it glowed with a light-blue healing energy in the night. Upon approaching Nimue's home, he saw Tails sitting on a cloud-bed in a circle with Sonic & Knuckles standing over the Misty Table. At the head of the table was Nimue struggling to maintain her strength while Caliburn's cracks and broken areas were slowly being knit. "Nimue, how's Caliburn doing?" asked Bedwyr, "Nimue?"

"Nimue can't talk right now," responded Knuckles, "She's focusing all of her strength into reviving Caliburn."

"What exactly happened over there?" asked Tails, "Sonic didn't tell us much besides Caliburn using all of his strength."

As Bedwyr told every detail about what occurred in the Dark Hollow, Tails stood up with them while Sonic remained quiet by Caliburn. When he finished telling the events of the battle, Nimue finally stopped and collapsed on the cloud-bed. "Nimue! Are you ok?"

"Yes, but this has taken a toll on me; maybe you guys should get stronger or something?" replied Nimue as she managed a small chuckle.

"Is Caliburn going to be ok?" asked Sonic as he shifted looks to everyone else.

"He'll need time to heal since he exhausted all of his energy… I'd guess not anytime soon to be honest."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry about it Sonic," said Bedwyr, "I'll be sure to stay here for a while to reassure the kingdom that everything was resolved. When Caliburn is awake I'll be sure to go tell you-"

"That… Won't… Be… Necessary…"

"Caliburn?" shouted Sonic as he looked at the Sacred Sword slowly opening his eyes.

"I'll be alright Sir Sonic; I only need to rest and regain my strength. That final battle took a toll on me, but I'm not Excalibur for nothing."

"Ok…"

"Besides…"

"Yes Caliburn?"

"Isn't your queen Amy waiting for you?"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Caliburn's choice of words as Sonic blushed uncomfortably and said, "Why you oversized… Well I guess you are ok to make a joke like that…"

"I told you so… Sir Bedwyr and Aquarion, perhaps you should go with Sir Sonic. A series of adventures with him will surely strengthen you two to the level of being a great king in the future."

"That would be good, if Sonic doesn't mind." responded Bedwyr.

"Of course I wouldn't mind!" said Sonic with enthusiasm, "We always welcome new people into the group!"

"Group? So there are more than just you three like Eggman said?"

"Yup! There's Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and Jet. You'll recognize them as looking like the original Knights from the past."

"There are also Amy, Cream, and the Chaotix group," added Tails.

"Don't forget the other two Babylon Rogues, Rouge, and Omega," added Knuckles.

"Wow… So many people?"

"And even more," responded Sonic, "And now Bedwyr and Aquarion are in! I'll make sure to show you the famous Hill Zones I mentioned before!"

"Don't forget the Rooftop Runs through Spagonia!" added Tails.

"Back off of him!" said Knuckles, "Maybe we should just relax on Angel Island first."

"A Hill Zone!"

"Spagonia!"

"Angel Island!"

"Whoa!" interrupted Bedwyr, "Is it always like this?"

"Pretty much!" responded Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles as all four were laughing as the stars of the night shone brightly.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this story as it is my first story made! **

**Thank you ShadowEmpress76, Gnat1 , rehannon314, Shadow Effect Lock, TatlTails (Guest), Cardcaptornicole, Prototron MJ Tornada, and chibivampire19 for giving your input! Thank you to everyone else who read this story and don't be shy to give your own input! **

**Special thanks goes to SonicFanaticInc for the Cover and for continuing to inspire me as I tried my own hand at the world of Sonic Fanfictions. :)**

**Be sure to take a look at my profile and follow to see upcoming stories I have planned! Also be sure to check out the ones I gave thanks to so you can read their own great stories and/or the ones they've favored! Once again, thanks and see you guys around!**

**-Werehog20**


End file.
